


You Conehead

by mila_mila



Category: Miracle (2004)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Rape, Sensitive subjects, Violence, details of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila_mila/pseuds/mila_mila
Summary: When Heather Brooks, Herb Brooks' niece, joins the Olympic hockey team as a counselor, she faces a dilemma with the boys due to an incident with one of her exes. Mark Pavelich, easily the quietest player, has wanted to be on the Olympic team since he began skating but has to deal with a tragic accident. What will happen when these two broken hearts meet?
Relationships: Mark Pavelich/Original Character





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** TRIGGER WARNING!!! There are intense scenes of violence, domestic abuse, and sexual assault. These are only located in one chapter (which will be indicated) and are a part of the main character's background.

Hey everybody! This is a Miracle fic about my fave, Mark Pavelich!. It will stay completely true to the events of the movie and follow the pace of the movie, as well. It doesn't get too crazy, but there are some trigger warning chapters in (they are marked, and I believe there's only one), so be aware of that. The main character is an OC that I created, so I own the rights to her and all that good stuff.

I originally posted this fic a few years ago, but I just went back through and updated/editing a bunch of chapters. For everyone that would like to read again, you should, because I've added some new things/fixed some old things! I wanted to post this update so everyone would know in case they were interested (cause I know some people have updates/alerts on for this fic).


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather is woken up by a call from her uncle. What could it be about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No warnings for this chapter.**

# Chapter One

* * *

**Heather Brooks P.O.V.**

The familiar high-pitched ringing sound blasts out of the phone speaker. My warm brown eyes flutter open, and I stumble out of my comfy bed sheets. I feel my way down the dark brown hallway to the phone and lift it from the holder.

"Hello?" my groggy morning voice travels through the phone speaker.

"Hey, Heather. It's Herb. How ya doin'?" I recognize my Uncle Herb's Minnesota-accented voice immediately.

"Oh hey, Uncle Herbie. I'm doin' alright. How're you?"

"I'm doin' good. Hey, listen I was just wondering if you had any interest in helping me with a hockey team?"

I yawn and say, "What do you mean? Your team at the university?"

"No, no a different team. A more important one. The, uh, the U.S. Olympic team actually."

I rub my eyes, processing the information.

"The United States Olympic hockey team, eh? How'd you land that one?"

"It wasn't easy," he chuckles. "So, what d'ya think?"

"Of course it would depend on what I would be doing," I say.

"Well, I was thinking that you could just hang around and help out where we need ya: working with Doc on some medical stuff or putting out gear or something."

I sigh and stare at the ceiling, contemplating. I was thinking about taking a year off school. Just to take a break, as I have no clue what I want to really major in.

"Yeah, I mean I was thinking about taking a year off school anyway. Sounds good. Is Julie gonna be there, too?"

"Yeah, just got off the phone with her. She's real excited about seeing ya. I was also thinking that you and she could serve as a kind of…counsel office. Ya know, kind of bring the boys together or help them out with any problems they might have with each other or any of the coaches."

"Oh, yeah. Of course, when should I come in?"

"I was hoping you could make tomorrow at 8:00 am. Just come on into the U's main lobby and tell Cherie your name," he replies.

"Alright, sounds good, Uncle Herbie. See ya tomorrow," I say.

"Okay, thanks, Heather. See ya tomorrow."

Uncle Herb hangs up. I place the phone back into the holder on the wall and turn to shuffle back to my bed. I make it about halfway down the hallway before the phone rings again. I groan and turn back.

"Hello?" I say after I pick up the phone.

"Hey! Listen, I have to drive your way anyway, so I'll just pick you up and drive you to the U with me. Okay?"

I realize that I am talking to my best friend in the entire world, Julie.

"So Uncle Herbie already told you, huh?"

"Yep," her cheery voice rings through the phone.

"Um, yeah, I guess. Julie, I don't know if I should do it."

"What the hell are you talking about? You have to go! I can't go by myself. Do you know what that would be like?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just that you know how I get around guys, and that's all who's gonna be there. Twenty-six guys all coming to me for a pep talk? I don't know if I can handle it."

"Listen, it's been almost eleven months since you've had a boyfriend. You need this. You need to find a guy," Julie replies.

I sigh and rub my temple.

"Okay, okay. I'll go. But you are not gonna push me into a relationship, got it?"

"Yeah! Great! Okay, bye! Goodnight! Better get your beauty sleep in. You don't wanna look tired in front of the guys."

She has already hung up by the time I start to say goodbye. I shrug and scuffle back to my bed. Almost as soon as I lay on my side, my dreams envelope me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Okay, so this has been published for a few years, but I'm going back to proof lol. I'm overwhelmed at the positive reaction! I figured this would get 0 replies since it was Miracle, but this is amazing! I hope everyone really enjoys it!
> 
> xx mila


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know a little more about Heather, and we also get to meet the man of the story: Mark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No warnings for this chapter**

# Chapter Two

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

I smooth my mahogany hair in my French braid and twist the black hair tie around it. I loosen it and pull out a small chunk of hair that is shorter than the others, so that it rests against the side of my face. As I pull my braid over my shoulder, I check it in the mirror. As soon as I'm sure that my makeup looks okay, I walk into my closet.

After I put on my underthings, I pull on my soft royal blue tank top. Then, I slide my white and black polka dotted high wasted shorts over the blouse. I tug on my black socks and my black Converse high-tops. I slip on an oversized cream-colored cardigan and sling my bag over my right shoulder. Right when I grab an apple from the kitchen, I hear a beep in the driveway. I grab a napkin and run down the drive.

"Hey. How's it going?" Julie asks as soon as I shut the door to her car.

"Tired, as always," I reply, stifling a yawn.

"Well, you better get un-tired, because you're going to be impressing some boys today."

"Julie, listen," I say as she backs out into the street, "please let me just take my time, okay. The whole Brett thing left me really freaked out. It's going to be hard for me to just move on and let that go, okay?"

"I know," she says. "God, he was such an asshole. I can't believe he would do that to you."

She speeds up considerably.

"Woah there, Speedy Gonzales, slow down. I know that it's hard for you, too. Don't worry though, he's somewhere where he'll never get to me, okay?"

Her eyes fill with tears.

"I know, it just pisses me off so badly. You know? That he could do something like that to you and not even feel bad about it."

"Hey, don't you cry. I haven't forgotten that you are single, too. If you're gonna find me a guy, I'll find you one."

She laughs, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her eye.

"Okay. But he has to be cute, yeah?"

"Of course. Only the best for my girl," I reply.

"Okay, hand me a tissue. I gotta look good for the boys, too. Did you know that apparently, hockey players are the best boyfriends?"

"Oh?" I ask, reaching for the tissue box on the floor of the car.

"Yeah. I saw it in a magazine. It had something to do with their toughness and their secret soft side," she replies.

"Aw, how cute."

I hand her the tissue. She dabs at her eyes, trying not to smudge her mascara.

"I thought it was adorable. However, the next point wasn't adorable at all."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh not much. I mean there was just an interesting word choice."

"Like what?" I push.

"Oh, the only ones I can remember are the usual: great hands, abs, muscles, and you know…hip flexors," she replies, wiggling her eyebrows.

I chuckle and say, "Ooh, hip flexors you say."

"Mhm," she smirks and nods.

"I don't even know what those are, but they sound very intense. And attractive."

"Right? As if I wasn't hyped up enough," she replies and laughs.

As we pull into the University's back parking lot, I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I hand Julie hers as she stops the car. We climb out into the warm air and shut the doors. I notice that there aren't many cars in the parking lot.

"I wonder where everyone is."

I shake my head. We walk around the building to the front. When we reach the front, we stop in our tracks.

"Woah," I whisper.

"Yeah, woah," Julie replied.

There are cars everywhere. I mean, everywhere. All types of cars strewn all over the front parking lot. Guys of all sizes and shapes step out of vans and sedans walking towards the doors. Julie and I glance at each other. We follow inside.

It's even more hectic when we step inside. There are boys running everywhere, signing papers and maneuvering hockey sticks. I spot Cherie and pull Julie along with me towards her.

"Hey, Cherie! It's Heather!" I yell over the noise when we reach her desk.

"Oh, hey, Heather! Your uncle told me that you would be coming in. Hi, Julie," she says, glancing around me and waving.

"Hey, Cher. What are you up to?"

"Not much. I'm just trying to deal with these crazy boys," she replies, laughing.

She pushes her wavy black bangs out of her green eyes. She has a young face for her age (which I think is about 43). She's always smiling optimistically.

"You can just go right through that back door. He should be waiting up there," she states.

"Thanks, Cher," I reply.

Julie and I climb the stairs to the room at the top of the rink. When we open the door, we are met with my Uncle Herb's smiling face.

"Hey there, Heather, Julie," he says, nodding towards us. "Come on and have a seat over here."

"Thanks, Uncle Herbie," I say and take a seat between my uncle and Julie.

I hear the door click open. I glance back to catch Craig Patrick enter through the doorway. He must be serving as the assistant coach.

"Hey, Craig," I say, waving.

"Hey, Heather. Hey, Julie. How're you guys doing?"

"Good," we say in unison.

He takes a seat on the other side of Uncle Herbie.

"So, how's it looking?" he asks.

"Real good, so far," he replies and hands everyone a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I ask, glancing at the words.

"Twenty-six names. The hard part will be getting it down to twenty before opening ceremony."

"Is this the final roster?" Craig asks.

"Yeah."

"Aren't we supposed to be evaluating the players for a week?" I ask.

"Yeah, technically," he replies, shaking his head.

"Isn't the committee supposed to have a say in this?"

"Yeah, technically."

"Herb, you're missing some of the best players," Craig intervenes.

"I'm not looking for the best players, Craig. I'm looking for the right ones," he replies.

"You have Jim Craig to back up Janaszak."

"Other way around," Herb replies.

"Other way around? I'm sorry, didn't Janaszak just win you a national championship?"

"Janny is a solid goaltender, but we're not playing for a national championship, here, Craig."

"You know people who I talk to say that Craig's game has been off since his mom died."

"Have they ever seen him when his game's on?"

I smile and nod.

"Does he know what he's doing?" Julie whispers to me.

I have spent my entire childhood watching my uncle teach boys how to walk on ice and put a puck in the goal.

"Yeah, he knows exactly what he's doing. He always knows. Don't worry."

"Well, you three can go ahead down there. Wait for the boys to get dressed and take a seat in the stands."

"Thanks, Uncle Herbie," I say and pull Julie towards the door.

Craig follows and says, "Does he know what he's doing, Heather?"

"Craig, I've watched that man do the most amazing things you've ever seen. He has a reason for every decision and move he makes," I respond.

He just nods as we make our way down to the bottom of the stands along the edge of the board.

"Hey, Doc," Craig holds out a hand, as I shift my vision towards Doc, walking towards us.

"Hello, Craig," he says in his accent. "Well, hello, Julie and Heather. Herb neglected to tell me that you two would be here."

"Hey, Doc. It's real good to see you. It's been a while," I say, as I give my old friend a hug.

Julie exchanges greetings with Doc as she gives him a hug. Doc then joins our little line-up along the board, as the boys begin to file down the stairs into the seats.

* * *

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I yawn as I lace up my skates. I was up until late last night practicing my shots. I've been practicing every day for the past two months, since I first heard about the tryouts. I want this. Bad. I've wanted this since I was little. Playing on the Olympic team is every tiny kid's dream; whether they're a forward or a goalie or a defender.

I am so lost in thought, that I don't even notice the large winger who sits down on my right.

"Hey, Pav. How's it goin?" I recognize the comforting voice. Bah.

"Hey, Bah. It's goin good. How bout you?"

"I'm okay. Tired, is all. I was up pretty late last night. Worrying about this and stuff," he replies.

"Yeah, me too. Do you think that you'll make it?"

"I don't know. Do you think so?"

"I think you will. You're good enough. Do you think I will?"

"Ooh, Pav, I don't know, man. You've really slacked off lately," he says and chuckles. "You might not have worked hard enough."

I smile and shake my head.

"Seriously, Bah. Do you think all this was a waste of my time?"

"Pav, what are you so worried about? You led the team in assists last year, you have great dynamics and skills on the ice. There's no freaking way you don't make this team. You're probably one of the best players here."

"Yeah, I guess. I just…I'm not sure if I should do this," I reply.

"Why?"

"I mean, I don't want to let my mom or my dad down."

"Pav, is this about the accident?"

I say nothing and gulp.

"Mark, that happened like five years ago. It wasn't even your fault. It was a freak accident."

I remain silent.

"Do you think that he would want you to be mourning him? Or do you think he would want you to pick yourself up, go out there, and show them who you are?"

"Well, he definitely wouldn't want me to sit around, so I guess the other one," I reply, smiling sadly.

"He was your best friend, since forever, right?"  
I nod.

"Then, let's make him proud of you up there, okay?"

"Yeah, and thanks for the major pep talk," I reply, feeling a little better.

"No problem, buddy. We'd better get out there. Don't wanna prolong the nerves," he winks and grabs his stick, heading out to the ice.

I lean my elbows on my knees and close my eyes. My mind twirls in a hundred and one different ways. I gather my courage and confidence, trying to tell myself that I'll make the team. I stand up, grab my stick, take a deep breath and make my way towards the ice.

* * *

I run a hand through my damp hair as I stand up. I file out of the door, behind a guy with really blonde hair. When I reach the top of the stands, my eyes scan the heads, trying to find someone I know.

"Hey, Mark! Down here!" I follow the voice to find my good friend, Phil Verchota.

I wave and make my way to Phil.

"Hey, Philly. Nice to see you," I shake his hand.

"You too. I think they're getting ready to call out the roster. Are you nervous?"

"Not really. I mean, I did the best that I could do." He nods as a man at the bottom of the stands attempts to quiet us down. He begins to read out the roster.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather talks with her uncle and finds out some interesting information about his plan for the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No warnings for this chapter**

#  Chapter Three

* * *

**Mark's P.O.V.**

"Hughes. Ross. Auge. Delich. Horsch."

Nope, I think, not yet.

"Strobel. Christoff. Morrow."

Oh come on, please.

"Suter. Ramsey. Janaszak. Christian."

That's fifteen, only eleven more.

"Pavelich."

I lean back and relax my tense muscles at the familiar sound of my last name.

Thank God, I think.

"Verchota."

I nod towards Philly as he relaxes.

"Baker. Harrington. Schneider. O'Callahan. McClanahan. Silk. Johnson. Craig. Cox. Eruzione. And that's the roster for now. The rest of you, thanks for coming out," Coach Patrick finishes.

As those who were cut stand up to exit, I shake Philly's hand. Bah and I congratulate each other.

"Take a good look gentlemen," a booming voice says from above.

Everyone looks back to find a man in a red sweater-type shirt.

"That must be Coach Brooks," Bah says, and I nod

"Because they're the ones getting off easy," he continues. "We're putting a few of you on reserve, in case someone gets hurt or their game goes to hell. The final roster will have twenty names on it so more of you are going home. If you give ninety-nine percent, you'll make my job very, very easy."

I follow him as he steps down the stairs, towards Doc and Coach.

"I'll be your coach; I won't be your friend. If you need one of those, take it up with Julie or Heather, here."

He points towards two girls, about our age, leaning along the wall. Everyone turned to face the girls. We all looked around to each other. Two girls hanging around twenty-six boys for eight months? This should be interesting.

One has short blonde hair that reaches her chin and is curled at the bottom. Her face is smooth and narrow and her eyebrows are thin over her bright blue eyes. She is tall and skinny, like a model, the kind of girls Bah likes. I'm guessing this one is Julie, from how Coach Brooks pointed.

The other girl is shorter but curvy instead of skinny. Her hair is the color of mahogany and reaches down to the small in her back when it's in a braid. Her skin is smooth and pale, not sickly but in a silky way, like cream. Her eyebrows are full and dark hanging over her light, warm brown eyes. Her eyelashes are long and fluttery.

She's beautiful and if the other is Julie, she must be Heather. I think it's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"Congratulations to all of you," Coach Patrick snaps us all out of our trances.

"On your way out, pick up one of these. You got a little homework to do," he looks around, "before you celebrate."

I smile and some of the other guys laugh. We all stand up, some of us hooting and cheering.

"Hey, Pav, we were all thinking about going over to that bar up the street. Wanna go?" Bah asks.

"Yeah, sure," I say.

As I leave, I wonder if Heather will be at the bar, too.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

"Hughes. Ross. Auge. Delich. Horsch. Strobel."

I carefully watch the boys as Coach Patrick calls out their names. I recognize some from Uncle Herbie's team at the University.

"Christoff. Morrow. Ramsey. Janaszak. Christian."

I smile as I spot Janny, sitting in the crowd of college boys.

"Pavelich. Verchota. Baker. Harrington. Schneider. O'Callahan. McClanahan. Silk. Craig. Cox. Eruzione. That's the roster for now. The rest of you, thanks for coming out," Coach Patrick finishes.

The boys who were cut slowly stand up and turn to leave, while the other boys congratulate each other on making the team.

Then, I spot Uncle Herbie at the top of the stairs.

"Take a good look, gentlemen," his booming voice bounces off the walls of the ice rink. "Because they're the ones getting off easy. We're putting a few of you on reserve, in case someone gets hurt, or their game goes to hell. The final roster will have twenty-six names on it, so more of you are going home. If you give ninety-nine percent, you'll make my job very, very easy."

He starts to walk down the steps, closer to Craig, Julie, Doc, and I.

"I'll be your coach; I won't be your friend. If you need one of those, take it up with Julie or Heather, here," he says, pointing at us.

As I study the crowd of boys now, their expressions are different. Some are smirking, as if to say, 'I bet I can get that one in two seconds'; others look extremely uncomfortable and awkward. There are some who still look normal, completely comfortable. I figured this would happen, considering we are the only two female specimen they're going to be allowed to see for a while.

"Congratulations to all of you. On your way out, pick up one of these. You got a little homework to do, before you celebrate."

The guys smile and chuckle, affirming Coach Patrick's assumption. They hoot and shout as they stand up to leave.

"Heather Brooks, if it isn't Coach's little niece. And…Julie."

Julie and I glance up to see Robbie McClanahan standing in front of us. Julie sticks her tongue out at him.

"Hey, Robbie," I say as he approaches me.

He leans towards me as if to give me a hug, but I shy away. He pulls back and then looks me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Heather," he whispers. "You okay?"

I nod, smiling.

"Listen, so the guys were thinking about meeting up at a bar up the street. Wanna tag along? You know, meet some of the guys, since you're going to be everybody's new best friend," Robbie smirks, and I punch him in the arm.

"Yes! That would be great!" Julie replies, before I even have time to think about it.

"Alright, cool. I'll pick you up around eight or so, okay?"

"Yeah, great," Julie and I say in unison.

"See you at eight, milady," Robbie smiles and fake bows.

I chuckle, "Bye, Robbie."

"Oh, he likes you so much, Heather," Julie says.

"Does not!"

"Heather, seriously, he thinks that you're really cute and sweet. He likes you. Why don't you date him?"

"Julie, it would be weird. We've known each other for a long time, like since we were kids, and that'd just be awkward," I respond, being completely truthful.

Robbie is the sweetest and he's really funny and smart and cute, but he's too much like a brother to me. I was about 50% of the reason he made the team at UM. I put in a good word for him. Not to mention that I convinced him to try out in the first place. We have been friends for a long time. He grew up across the street from me, and we followed the same educational path. We even took classes together sometimes, especially if they were lecture classes. It was always my job to keep him awake. I hadn't seen him in a couple years, though. He was graduating soon, and he had to do a lot of work between school and hockey.

"Okay, I get it. Don't worry. We'll find you a guy tonight."

I raise an eyebrow and silently whisper, "Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** So i changed her name like a year ago when I went back and reread and like...I forgot to change certain parts and it's so funny to read because I can see how confusing it is lmao. I'm fixing it, though. Don't worry. Also, I've been adding some stuff!
> 
> xx mila


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and Mark get to spend a little time together as they work on the exam Herb gave them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No warnings for this chapter**

# Chapter Four

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

I hear a knock on the door as I lace my white sneakers.

I run to the door and swing it open. Robbie stands in front of me, with some other guy next to him.

"Hey, Heather," Robbie smiles

"Hey, Robbie," I smile back. "Who's this?" I gesture towards the other guy.

"Oh, yeah. Heather, Mark. Mark, Heather."

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Mark asks.

"I'm doing alright, thanks. Sorry, Julie should be finishing up. JULIE! COME ON! IT'S TIME TO GO!" I yell to her.

"I AM COMING. AND DON'T YOU GET SASSY WITH ME, Heather EVANGELINE BROOKS."

I shudder at the use of my full name. God, I hate that middle name. We stand in silence for a few seconds.

"Nice t-shirt," Mark says.

"Thanks," I smile and nod. I was wearing a Bob Dylan t-shirt. It's one of my favorite shirts so it's faded and has a couple of tiny holes in it, but it's comfortable and suits me well enough.

Julie emerges from the bathroom, totally dressed, quite scandalously, as usual. As much as I love her, we do not share the same fashion sense at all.

"Alrighty, let's go. Oh, hi! Wait, which one are you?" Julie gestures towards Mark.

"I'm Mark Johnson. Hi," he replies and waves.

She smiles and waves back. Robbie holds his hand out to me, and I hesitantly place my hand in his. He smiles and pulls me after him. Julie follows me and then Mark trails in the back.

I enter the bar, walking in between Julie and Robbie.

"Rizzo!" Robbie calls to a guy sitting across the room. "What's goin' on?"

"Mac," he says and waves back.

I catch the infamous Jack O'Callahan's angry glare. Well, that's the Boston table. I follow Robbie to the table of Minnesota boys. I recognize most: Mike Ramsey, Buzzy Schneider, Phil Verchota, Billy Baker, and of course, Janny.

"Hey, guys. In case you didn't know, this is Julie," he says, pointing towards her, "and this is Heather."

He points towards me.

"Heather is Coach's niece and Julie is a close family friend of theirs."

"You guys already know Rammer, Buzzy, Philly, Bakes, and Janny, right?

"Hey guys. It's nice to see you all again," Julie says.

She eyes a larger guy sitting at the end of the table.

"So, who are these other cuties?" she asks, her body language suggesting that she is very much attracted to said guy.

"Oh, yeah. That's Dave Christian," Robbie says and points towards a guy with blue eyes and very curly black hair.

"That's John Harrington, but we all call him Bah," he continues, pointing to Julie's guy.

"And this is Mark Pavelich, but we call him Pav," he finishes and points to a smaller guy sitting next to Philly.

I can't tell what he looks like, because his face is covered by a ball cap. He barely even reacts to his name.

"Here," Bah says, pulling up a chair next to him.

"Aw, how sweet are you? Thanks, darling," Julie says as she sits down.

"Heather, you can sit by Pav and I," Phil says, pulling a chair between him and Pav.

"Aw, thanks, Philly."

"Am I still your best friend?"

"Hey, wait, I thought I was your best friend," Buzzy interjects.

I laugh and reply, "Why can't both of you be my best friends?"

"What?" Buzzy asks, holding his hand to his heart, as Philly chokes on his beer.

I chuckle and shake my head.

"Of course not. Everyone knows that you can only have one best friend, Heather," Philly replies.

"Okay, then," I pause to think.

I smirk as I realize a way to get Pav, the quiet one, to say something. Or at least look up, so I can see what he looks like.

"Well, if you both are going to be so petty like that, I'll just have to choose another best friend," I reply, examining my fingernails.

"Like who?" Philly scoffed.

"Like Pav," I grinned, and his head jerks up towards me.

Now it's Buzzy's turn to choke on his beer, as Philly laughs at him.

"What do you mean, 'like Pav?'" Buzzy asks. "You just met him."

"Yeah, but, unlike you, he lets other people talk," I reply and smirk.

"Pav, what do you think?" Philly asked.

Yes! Now I can get a good look at him. I shift my gaze from Buzzy to Pav. My mouth opens slightly when I see him. Oh my good lord, this boy was sent from heaven.

His eyes are the bluest blue I have ever seen. His eyelashes are long and feathery, laying over the top of his eyes. His eyebrows are basically perfectly sculpted. His nose is long and small. His lips are thin and rosy, his cupid's bow sharp and exact. He was both adorable and handsome at the same time.

His body is a different story, though. His jawline is sharp and prominent. His neck is smooth, and his shoulders wide. He looks pretty short, but I'm short, too so I think that it's really cute. I can't see his hair, but I'm almost positive that it is perfect for him.

"Whatever he thinks he won't say," Buzz says, chuckling.

* * *

**Mark's P.O.V.**

"Whatever he thinks he won't say," Buzz says, chuckling.

I take a deep breath. This is my shot. This girl is absolutely beautiful, and I want to know her more than anything.

"Actually, Buzzy, that sounds really cool. I'll take you up on your offer, Heather," I say.

The whole table goes silent.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

The whole table goes silent. Phil chokes on his beer again, Buzzy's test lays half-turned on the table, Billy's head jerks towards Pav, Bah drops his pen, Dave Christian's hand hovers next to his mug, Janny's mug is stationary on his lips, Robbie comes that close to falling off his chair, Mark Johnson just looks up, and Rammer's mouth hangs open. And Pav, well Pav just looks up at everyone and smiles like a goof. I can't help but let out a giggle. He must not talk much...

"Okay, then," I stick my hand out for him to shake. "Hey, there, new best friend."

"Hey there," he responds and firmly grasps my hand.

As our hands shake, we make eye contact for the first time. I study the different shades of blue that swirl around, making his hypnotizing iris's look like the bottom of an ocean.

Robbie clears his throat, which shakes Pav and I out of our trances. We both giggle nervously. I brush a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, and Robbie staring at the two of us angrily, Julie nervously asks, "Uhh...so, what are you guys doing?"

"Taking this impossible test," Bah says, shaking his head.

I look around. I don't see Phil writing on his test.

"Philly, why aren't you doing yours?" I ask.

"I'm done," he replies, sitting back.

"Jesus!" Buzzy says, looking down at his test.

"Verchota, you're done?" Bah asks from across the table.

"Yeah, me and Janny are done," he replies, re-adjusting his hat.

"I'm still on number four," Bah responds.

"It's not my fault," Philly shrugs. I looked to Pav, who was staring at his test with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Hey, do you want some help? Not that I think you need it or anything, but just...if you want it..." I whisper to Pav.

"Great," he says, looking relieved.

I scoot closer to him and read off the paper, "Number seventy-one: you're stopped by a policeman, but you know you're not at fault. Do you state your disagreement right away? What do you think?"

"Not right away. I would want to hear his reason for stopping me before I jump to any conclusions. I mean, what if he just wanted to congratulate me on being me," Pav replies, moving his pen towards the "No" option.

I laugh and say, "That's fair. Probably not the reason he pulled you over, but you should still wait. It could be nothing, especially if you don't think that you did anything wrong."

Pav and I work through the test. It seems that we scoot closer and closer with every question. He makes me giggle and laugh on virtually every one. When we finish the test, we just sit together, joking and talking about a lot of different things. We pause momentarily to listen and catch in on some other conversations.

During the middle of a conversation between Buzzy and Dave Christian, Pav presses a slip of paper into my palm. I grasp it and lean towards him.

"What's this?" I whisper, not turning my head.

"My phone number. Not that you need it, because you'll see me everyday, but just in case..."

"Cool. Thanks. I'll definitely use it."

Time passes like lightning and soon enough, it's time for everyone to turn in for the night. As we stand up, I don't even think about it. I just take a step forward and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He hugs back almost immediately. I don't even worry, I just breathe him in. He smells like cinnamon; I never want to pull away.

Eventually I do, much to my dismay. He smiles and pokes my nose. I wrinkle mine and giggle.

"Come on, Heather! Let's go back to the dorm. I'll call you, Bah," Julie says, pulling herself away from Bah.

"Bye, Pav. I'll see you tomorrow!" I yell as Julie pulls me towards the door.

He waves sheepishly, smiling and shaking his head.

"Heather, I saw how you were with Pav tonight. That's the most you've let a guy touch you since Brett! Maybe he's the one!" Julie yells after we've changed into pj's.

"Maybe he is," I smile to myself. "I mean, he totally could be."

"He's cute, too and really, really sweet."

"Yeah, he really is, isn't he?"

"I like him. He's your type of guy: quiet and sweet," she replies as we climb into bed.

I pull the covers over me and say, "Yeah, he is. I like him, too. Goodnight, Julie," I reply as I drift off.

"Goodnight, Heather," and with that, the room becomes silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** It's so cringey reading your old writing...lmfao
> 
> xx mila


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No warnings for this chapter**

# Chapter Five

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

Knock. Knock. Knock. I turn at the sound of knuckles rapping on my brand new office door. I come face to face with Jack O'Callahan.

"Hey, Jack, come on in. It's good to see you. I'm Heather, in case you didn't know," I extend my arm out towards him. He takes it and shakes.

"Hey. I know who you are. So, why am I here, exactly?" He asks, looking me up and down.

"Look, my Uncle Herb told me that I'm supposed to be some sort of 'counselor'," I respond, shaking my head.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. I think it means that I'm supposed to help all of you little boys get through these eight months with each other. Which is why I called you in here."

He gives me a blank stare and raises his eyebrows.

"And so…?"

"So, I saw what happened last night at the bar. I talked to the boys and did a little research, and I see why you have a grudge against Robbie. I get it. You really, really wanted this, and he just stole it right out from under you; not even in a fair way, either. I completely understand if you want to hurt him."

"So, what? Am I supposed to tell you what I'm feeling? Are we going to draw pictures of unicorns and rainbows?"

"Not exactly. I think you'll like my proposal a little better than coloring books."

"And what would that be?"

"Okay, after my research, I have also recognized that you are not the type of person who just 'let's things go' as they say. You hold grudges; you want revenge; you get even. Which, I totally understand. So, I am going to tell you to do something ridiculous. This is the only time, I will ever tell you this. And you cannot tell my Uncle that I told you to do this, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I suggest, that at practice today, you hit him. Really, really hard. Just once. You know, to get your anger out." I intertwine my fingers on my desk.

"Like, cheap shot him?"

"Yeah. That's what he did to you right?" He shakes his head yes. "Then, repay the favor, is all I'm saying."

"And that's...okay? Like, I can do that?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't tell my Uncle we planned this. And he's probably gonna get pretty mad, but he'll move on quickly. Plus, you'll feel better," I say and shrug.

He shifts, uncomfortably. Then he rubs a hand across his face, sighing.

"Deal."

"Okay. Just don't hurt him too bad, okay?

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Gotta leave him alive. Got it," he replies and smirks.

"Go get your revenge, hot shot."

"Johnson! That coast to coast stuff may work around here, but it won't against the teams we'll be playing," Uncle Herbie's voice bounces off the rink walls.

The next line jumps down from the benches. I catch a glimpse of Robbie skating out. I see Jack swing over the bench and cut Ken Morrow off, skating onto the ice.

"Gentlemen, this is a breakout play. So, please, let's get rid of the puck early."

As Uncle Herb talks, I can already see Jack eyeing Robbie. His expression and his body language make him look like a hungry lion preying on a deer.

"Let's go!" Uncle Herb starts off the play.

"Hey! Hey!"

As soon as Robbie calls for the puck, Jack is already on the hunt. They collide, like a comet on the moon. Robbie falls to the ground. Hard. The whole rink stops, players gathering around to check on their teammate.

"Why you hitting like that for, man?" Philly asks.

"That's bush-league, OC," Bah adds.

"Tell your boy here to keep his head up, then he won't have to worry about it," Jack says, smirking.

"What the hell is he doing?" Julie asks, nudging me.

"Chill, I did some research and found out why he hated Robbie so much. You and I both know that he could never just let this go."

"So you told him to hurt Robbie?!"

"No! I told him to cheap shot him. It's only fair, Jules," I respond and shrug.

Robbie stands up.

"Let's go!" He yells.

They collide again, only this time they begin to swing and push at each other. A few players climb over the bench, on their way to the two fighting players. Little fights, consisting of a few shoves, break out among some of the other players. The few guys with a little sense hold their teammates back. They cheer on their boys, yelling things like, "Keep him down!" or "Come on, hit him". They keep on until eventually a few of the other players pull Robbie and Jack apart.

"Well, how about it boys, does this look like hockey to you? It kinda looks like a couple monkeys trying to hump a football to me, I don't know. What do you think, Craig?"

"Yeah," Craig agrees, uncomfortably.

"If you wanna settle old scores, you're on the wrong team. We move forward, starting right now; we start becoming a team, right now! Skating, passing, flow, creativity; that's what this team is about, boys, not old rivalries. So why don't we start with some introductions, get to know each other; who you are, where you're from. Go ahead," Uncle Herbie says and gestures towards Robbie.

Robbie shrugs and shakes his head

"Rob McClanahan. St. Paul, Minnesota."

"Who do you play for?" Uncle Herb interjects.

"For you, here at the U," he replies and shrugs.

"Jack," Uncle Herb turns towards Jack.

"Jack O'Callahan. Charlestown, Mass. Boston University," he states, biting his lip.

"Over here," Uncle turns to a player I don't recognize.

"Uh, I'm Ralph Cox, and I'm from wherever's not gonna get me hit," he smirks as some of the other boys chuckle.

"Excellent. Okay, everyone to the blue line."

The rest of the practice was uneventful; just a lot of sweating and skating. I could say that the rest of the day was uneventful, but unfortunately, it wasn't.

"Hey, Heather," I turn to find my Uncle standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Uncle Herbie, come on in. What's up?"

"I was just wondering how you felt about putting your job to use?"

"Oh, you got something for me to do?"

"Yeah, you know that test I handed out the other day? At tryouts?"

"The psychology one? Yeah, sure. What about it?"

"Well, it looks like Jim Craig didn't take it, and I was wondering if you could kinda talk to him about it. It's important information for me," he said, tilting his glasses down.

"Absolutely."

"His dorm room is number 803. Thanks, Heather."

"No problem," I say and sigh as Uncle Herb makes his way out of my office.

Great. Now I get to go talk to an emotional boy about his problems. The last time I did that, it didn't turn out well.

I take a deep breath as I raise my fist up to the wooden door. I hesitantly tap my knuckles against the wood. It opens to reveal a tall Jim Craig.

"Hey, Jimmy. Uh, Coach wanted me to talk to you a little bit. Would you mind if I came in?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. You can just sit on the bed," he responds and cracks the door. "So what's this about?"

"Thanks. Uh, we were just wondering why you didn't pick up one of these psychology tests like the other boys?"

"Oh, sorry. I guess I just didn't see the point. Look, if Herb has a problem with me, he can talk to me himself," he shrugs and sits on the bed.

"Oh," I say.

We sit in silence for a couple of minutes, until I say, "Hey, how're you doing? Like with your mom and stuff?"

"I'm doing alright," he responds and shrugs.

"Jim," I hesitate, then place my hand on his.

He looks up into my eyes. I never really realized how beautiful his eyes are.

"I'm here for you. Seriously, if you need to talk. Just know that I'm here. I'm a great listener and a great secret-keeper," I try to lighten the mood, nudging his strong goalie-sized shoulder. "And it's my job."

He just nods and smiles a sad smile. I squeeze his hand, but after a couple of seconds, I pull mine back and make my way towards the door.

"You know where my office is. I'll see ya later, Jim," I say, trying to be as cheery as possible and wave, shutting the door.

I turn and rest my back on the door. I allow my legs to rest against the floor as my back slides down the door. I take a deep breath and shake my head. Jim's kinda sweet, and his eyes are absolutely gorgeous, I think as I make my way back down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I think I'll put author's notes on every chapter where I add new information/fix old errors. That way people who want to know what I changed can just see it that way...
> 
> xx mila


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather gets to talk with one of the players and put her job as team counselor to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No warnings for this chapter.**

# Chapter Six

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

The next few weeks are pretty uneventful. The days are hard and long. They consist mostly of skating, play-writing, play-running, and team meetings. I'm just staring at the roster when Craig Patrick knocks on my door frame.

"Hey, Craig. Come on in," I say, looking up at him.

"Hey, Heather. Herb just wanted me to check on you. See how you're doing and stuff," he replies.

"Well, I've started meeting with Robbie and Jack every other week. I've just resorted to giving them a topic and letting them argue about it. It's switched from angry fighting to friendly, joke-arguing. I've also met with Jimmy a few times. He comes in sometimes when he's feeling down or lonely or whatever," I reply

In the time that I have spent with Jim Craig, I have realized that he is actually a really sweet, funny person. He's grown on me a lot. He's someone I could hang out with for a long time. Maybe date even.

"Okay, well it sounds like you're doing alright," he replies. "Uh, Herb also wanted me to bring you out to the ice. He wanted you to check something out."

"Oh, okay," I respond and fold up the roster, leaving it on my desk.

The cold atmosphere hits me when I open the door to the ice. I trail Craig up the steps and out to the ice. I carefully slide across the ice to Uncle Herb.

* * *

"Hey, Uncle Herb. Craig told me that you wanted to see me?" I ask, when I reach him.

"Yeah. I need your opinion on something. Uh, Harrington, Schneider, Pavelich! On the ice. Run that play again," Uncle Herb yells.

I watch Bah, Buzzy, and Pav skate out onto the ice. They line up and start a play. As I follow their movements, I realize how beautifully Pav moves on the ice. He looks like he was born out there. Buzzy, too. Bah isn't as graceful or skillfull, but he skates smoothly with the other two. They run the play more lucid than I've ever seen before.

"Wow, that was really smooth. The smoothest I've ever seen," I say, shaking my head.

"You three, meet Heather in her office after practice today," Uncle Herb yells. "Can you just ask them how they feel about being on a line together?" he whispers to me.

As I nod, I can see Pav's smile from where I stand. Aw, he's so cute. Crap, I'm becoming attached to too many of them. Robbie, Philly, Jimmy, Pav, OC, Magic, and Rammer have all become some of my closest friends on the team.

* * *

"Hey, Heather. Coach said you wanted to see us," I look up at Bah, standing in the doorway, the other two behind him.

"Yeah, come on in, guys."

They line up in front of my desk.

"Hey, Bah. Buzzy," I say nodding."Pav. " I can't stop myself from smiling at him.

He smiles back and waves.

"Okay, so Uncle Herbie – ooh, sorry – _**Coach Brooks**_ wanted me to ask you guys about staying on the same line. He had me come out and watch you guys a little bit. You three are really, really good together, so he asked me to ask you. Are you three good with staying on the same line?"

"Yeah," Pav and Buzzy say in unison.

"Sure," Bah adds.

"Alright, cool. You all can go," I respond, smiling.

"Okay, thanks," Bah says.

"See ya, Heather. Thanks," Buzzy adds.

Bah and Buzzy straggle out, but Pav lingers behind. He stands, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hey, Pav. Did you need something?" I ask, biting my lip.

"I, uh, well…I was just wondering…i-if you maybe wanted to…I don't know, like do something? With me, I mean," he responds, shakily.

"Like a…date?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess," he responds, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, what would we be doing?" I ask, making my way over to him.

"Uh, I don't know. Is there anything in particular that you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you like to do?"

He furrows his eyebrows, thinking about it. He suddenly looks up, a light in his eyes.

"Hey it's summer."

"Yeah," I respond, giggling, "so?"

"So, do you like to fish?"

"I've never been fishing," I respond, chuckling.

"You've never been fishing?" I shake my head. "Then, I have to take you! We can go to the lake, and I can teach you how to fish!"

He gets so excited, that he grabs my small white hands in his and smiles at me, his teeth finally revealing themselves. I laugh, squeezing his hands.

"Well, Mark, I think that I would like that very much," I respond.

"Really?" he asks, his smile growing as I shake my head yes.

"That's great. You're great! I'll, uh, I'll call you, okay?" he asks as he backs his way out of my office.

"Okay," I respond, waving at him as he bumps into the door frame with his back.

I laugh and shake my head, smiling. He blushes and waves sheepishly, as he steps out of the room.

When I'm sure that he's gone, I smile the biggest smile I ever have and silently cheer.

 _Yes! My first date since Brett_ , I think, _and I'm not even scared!_

As I lock up my office, I can tell that I'm going to have the most fun of my life with Pav. Besides the fact that he didn't have your phone number. You had his, though.

* * *

Later in the evening, I am sitting on my dorm room bed, when a knock comes at the door. I stand up, walking towards the door. Usually, I would make Julie open it, but she's gone out to dinner with Bah. When I open the door, it reveals a small, shy Pav.

"Hey Heather. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out now?"

"Like right now?" I ask looking at the clock.

It reads 11:04 p.m.

"Yeah," he responds, shrugging.

"Pav, I'm in my pajamas. Plus where would we go this late at night?"

"I have an idea. And you don't have to change clothes if you don't want to. I mean, I'm in pajamas, too," he blushes, realizing that he's in the same state I am, donning some blue polka dotted pajama pants.

"Um, okay. I guess. Let me get my shoes."

I turn, walking to my closet and grabbing a pair of sneakers. I slip them on and follow Pav out of my dorm. He grabs my hand and pulls me along. We walk through the cold, darkness of the campus.

"Pav, where are we?" I ask, as we stop in front of a building.

It's too dark to see the name on the top of the building.

"Come on," he smiles, pulling me into the doors.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Edited! Yee :)
> 
> xx mila


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Heather go on their very first date together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No warnings for this chapter.**

# Chapter Seven

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

"Pav, can I see now?"

"No, not yet, hold on," he guides me, his hands covering my eyes. "Okay," he says, uncovering them.

They open to the ice rink.

"Why are we here?" I turn to Pav, standing behind me, to find him holding up a pair of skates, a smile plastered on his face.

"Really?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. "I didn't think that you would want to be here."

He shrugs.

"I like the ice. I feel at home here. It makes me forget about the acci-…never mind," he says, becoming even quieter than usual.

"Hey, Pav? Are you okay?" I ask, placing my hand on his strong shoulder.

He nods, smiling.

"Yeah. Should we get on the ice?"

"Don't judge me. I haven't been on the ice since I hurt my back and had to quit figure skating," I say, letting my shoulders drop.

"You used to figure skate?"

"Yeah. I mean until I was fifteen. But then, like I said, I hurt my back. Couldn't do it anymore. Had to quit."

"Well, I won't. I'm sure you won't be that bad," he replies, chuckling.

"Thanks, Pav."

"Hey that's what you need! A nickname!"

"Well, most people just call me Heather-"

"No like a special one."

"Okay, you think on that and let me know when you come up with a really good one."

Pav's strong arms reach around my waist. His large, rough hands squeeze onto my hips, steadying me.

Shakily, I hold out my arms to steady myself. I giggle as I almost fall.

"UGH! See! I can't do it!" I say, placing my head in my hands.

Pav chuckles warmly in my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck and cheek. Once I get the hang of it again, he spins me around to face him. I continue to skate forward as he skates backwards. His hands are still firmly gripping my hips as he smiles at me. I can't help but smile back and wind my fingers around his neck.

He leans down and quickly pecks me on the cheek. I look up into his crystal blue eyes.

"Sorry," he says. "I don't know what got into me there. That was stupid. I'm sorry."

"You missed," I say.

"What?'" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You missed," I reiterate.

He gives me another confused look as I shake my head. I firmly pull his lips down to mine and press them together. After a couple of seconds, Pav kisses back, pulling me even closer to him. When we pull back, I realize that we have stopped drifting.

"Wow," I whisper. "That was pretty cool."

Pav smiles, shaking his head. He pokes my nose with his pointer finger. I wrinkle it and giggle. We skate and laugh for the rest of the night, just drifting around. I even attempt a couple of my jumps.

In the middle of a laugh, I begin to yawn.

"I think that's our cue that it's time to go to bed," Pav chuckles as I nod tiredly.

We take off our skates and make our way back to my dorm. I kick off my shoes and climb into my bed.

"Pav, will you tuck me?" I ask, stretching my arms out towards him.

He shakes his head and smiles, making his way over to me. He pulls the blankets up to my chin. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he brushes my hair back and pushes it off my shoulder. He brushes his fingers along my cheekbone. I grab onto his hand and hold it to my chest, burying my cheek and nose in his warm hand. He smiles, leans over me, and kisses my forehead. I smile as my eyes close.

"Goodnight, Mark. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Goodnight, Heatherney. See you tomorrow," and that's the last thing I hear before he kisses my cheek and exits my room, shutting out the hallway light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Aww, this scene is so cute :). Rereading is fun.
> 
> xx mila


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The famous scene from the movie!! Who do you play for??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No warnings for this chapter.**

# Chapter Eight

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

"Good morning," I say cheerily to Julie as I walk up next to her, handing the loader my bag.

He throws it into one of the bus compartments.

"Hey. Why are you so cheery this morning?" she asks, as I give her a giant bear hug.

"Oh, no reason in particular," I reply, shrugging.

"What do you mean? It isn't because you totally went out with Pav last night. How did he look? Good? How did you look? Hot? Did you all kiss? Was it like a date? Did you all sleep together yet?"

"Woah, woah. Chill out. Um, he looked perfect. Very nice. I looked okay, I guess. I mean I was in pajamas, so I don't honestly know. Yeah, yeah we did kiss. I guess you could say it was a date? And no. Julie, seriously? I know Brett was a long time ago, but...I'm not ready for that, yet. God, no we didn't sleep together! And, hey, how did you even know that I went out with Pav?"

"Oh, he asked Bah earlier if he should ask you to go. Bah told him yes, so he did."

"Oh, um okay. So, how late where you out with Bah last night?" I ask, as we climb onto the bus.

She nods smiling. I give her a smirk.

"WE DIDN'T SLEEP TOGETHER, EITHER," she says, loudly.

I shake my head and smile. Julie spots Bah and waves, smiling. Pav walks in behind me. He leans forward, his hot breath in my ear.

"Sparkplug."

I turn around.

"What?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"Your nickname. It's Sparkplug."

"Why?"

"Well, because you're really funny and active. You can be really small and quiet but at the same time loud and outgoing. Also sparkplugs transmits electricity, so sometimes they kind of catch on fire. Fire is red, like your hair. I thought that I could just call you Sparky."

"Like my hair?" I give him a confused look. My hair is brown not red.

"Yeah...you have these little strands of red hair all over your head," he replies, reaching up to touch a strand of hair.

"Oh...I guess I never really noticed. I guess it makes sense enough. Sparky…I could get used to it," I respond.

He brushes off his shoulder and smirks. I high-five him and then slide into a seat, next to Julie. He waves as he makes his way back to sit by Buzz. I close my eyes and sleep the whole way.

The boys drift lazily through the ice, not really skating. There are hard checks everywhere I turn. It's a disaster. They aren't even trying anymore. We've been here for a couple days for an exhibition tournament in Europe. The boys did well in every game so far, but this one, the last one, against Norway, was not turning out well.

"Philly look over here: two girls, blonde," Bah says, obviously watching the stands instead of the game

"They're gorgeous," Phil responds.

I can practically feel the anger radiating from my Uncle. As the boys continue to fondle over the girls in the stands, his anger only grows.

"Get a whistle," Uncle Herb says in Craig's ear after the game.

He ushers us onto the ice. The boys shake hands as Julie and I shakily make our way across the slippery ice along the board. We watch the players' reactions as Craig tells them to stay out on the ice. I hear my Uncle, when he meets with them, say something along the lines of "you don't wanna work during the game, we'll work know." He tells them to go to the goal line. They are about to do what the players call Herbies – skating from the blue line, back, red line, back, far blue line back, and far red line, back.

Craig blows his whistle and sends them off. The fans leaving the game stop on the steps to observe. They skate a couple times, and I assume that Uncle Herb will stop them soon. I should know better of my Uncle. He sends them. Again and again and again.

The sound of skates scraping against the ice bounces off the rink walls, surrounding all of us. The observers are gone now, having seen that Uncle Herb wasn't going to let up anytime soon. Above the sound of the skates, Uncle Herb's voice booms around the rink, shouting insults at the players and trying to get a rise out of them. At one point, Doc tracks out onto the ice, making his way towards Herb.

While Doc talks to Herb, Buzzy makes his way down the stairs to me. He got thrown out of the game earlier and wasn't allowed back in.

"Should I get my gear on?" he asks me.

"No, don't bother, Buzz," I respond, shaking my head.

I overhear Doc say something about the owner wanting to clean the ice and go home. Herb says to, "leave me the keys and I'll lock up." It was at this point that I realized: Herb wants something. Something that the players are not giving him. He continues to skate the boys, until the lights shut off. The players stray from the red line, thinking that it is time to go home. But, of course, Herb tells them to get back on the line.

They skate again. Red line to blue line to far red line to far blue line. Over and over, until the players' insides begin to come out. Craig Patrick shakes his head as Julie and I just stand, not knowing exactly what to do. We just watch and feel helpless, wanting to reach out and help the players off. The next time Uncle tells Craig to blow his whistle, Craig hesitates, shaking his head.

"Blow the whistle, Craig," he replies.

"Mike Eruzione!" Rizzo shouts over the sound of heavy breathing and groaning.

"Winthrop, Massachusetts," he pushes out, trying to catch his breath.

I catch Philly and Silky's expressions – confusion.

"Who do you play for?"

Now I understand what Uncle Herbie wants. The team to be a team. To act as a team. He had asked that question to almost every player over the last few weeks. They had all answered for themselves and themselves only. Their own personal schools and cities and names. They need to act together. As the team they are supposed to be.

"I play for…the United States of America," Rizzo finishes, breathing heavily.

"That's all gentlemen," Herb replies, making his way off the ice.

Knew it, I think to myself. Uncle Herbie, you truly are a genius.

I half-slide, half-walk over to Pav, his cheeks hot and red. I sling his arm over my shoulders. He leans on my back and hip as I pull him off the ice. I help him sit down and undo the laces on his skates. I pull them off as he throws off his helmet. I help him shift his gear off, leaving him in his t-shirt and boxers.

He still breathes heavily and gasps for air as I take a seat next to him. I lean into him and place my head on his sweaty shoulder. He lays his arm across my shoulders lazily and his head on mine.

"You know that you all have to kiss Rizzo's ass now, right?"

He chuckles and winces as it pains his stomach. I sit up, placing my hand on his abdomen. I blush a little when his tight muscles contort as he attempts to sit up. I place my hand on his cheek.

"Oh god, Pav! Are you okay? I guess I should stop leaning on you," I say, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm good. Don't stop. I need you right now. Like, really bad."

"Aw, Pav. That's so sweet," I respond, pecking his cheek.

"No, I need help getting to the showers. Like I can't stand up right now," he replies wincing as he tries to sit up again.

I smack him playfully on the arm.

"Oh, wow, thanks," I say, shaking my head.

I help him to the showers and leave him in peace as the other players slowly file into the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** It's really too bad that this whole scene didn't even happen irl... :(
> 
> xx mila


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No warnings for this chapter.**

# Chapter Nine

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

We sit in the airport, trying to pass the time. Billy Baker is doing a crossword puzzle; Mark Johnson and Jimmy are both asleep; Julie is sleeping on Bah's lap; I sit on Pav's lap, helping him with a card game against Bah, Buzzy, and a few other players.

"What do you got, Pav?" Buzzy asks.

"Three nines," he says, confidently.

I smile, leaning my head into his neck. He leans his head against mine.

"Not bad, not bad," Bah responds.

We were on our way back to Minnesota when the airplane literally hit a moose. Fortunately, the moose ran off, healthy and alive as can be. Unfortunately, the plane is a little shaken up. OC, Philly, Robbie, and Coxie are all out pushing it back to the hanger. The rest of us are just sitting in a little building beside the airport, waiting for the plane to be fixed. Herb talks to my Aunt Patti on the phone about something. As soon as the plane is fixed, we board and travel back to Minnesota.

I yawn in the dark as we watch old black and white tapes of the Soviet hockey team. Their movements are so graceful that I find myself becoming quite tired. I wonder how in the hell we are going to beat this team. Uncle Herb makes commentary throughout the film.

"Looks a lot like me out there, huh, Buzz?" I overhear Bah say.

The boys laugh as Uncle Herb resumes his commentary.

"Do these guys ever smile?" Bill Baker asks at one point during the tape.

I can't help my mouth turning up into a smile because of Billy's optimistic and quiet lookout on life. And, of course, someone had to make a snarky comment. That someone being Jack O'Callahan.

"They're Russians, they get shot if they smile," OC says and smirks.

I chuckle and shake my head.

"Vladislav Tretiak," Uncle Herb says.

I zone out, watching the boys priceless reactions to the skill and focus of Vladislav Tretiak – probably the greatest goaltender in the world.

I snap out of my trance when Uncle Herb turns the lights on. I blink a few times, trying to make my eyes adjust. Uncle Herb talks for a little while more, addressing the boys face to face in the light. I wonder again how we're going to defeat this great Soviet bear. How us – young, inexperienced college kids, are going to win a game against this dream team of experienced, tailored, surreal red machines who have had thirty years and an oppressive government to form unbreakable bonds.

Then, I look at the boys. I study their expressions, their faces, their bodies. I observe their physical strength and the set of their facial features. I notice the tough, confident expressions painted on their faces. Their hearts are big and strong, showing a kind of courage I've never seen. Their characters thrive as examples of the strife and struggles they have endured in the last weeks. I realize at that moment, watching the intense, sturdy persistence resting in the heart of this team that these boys will not back down. I see how they will fight until their last breath. I see how they will win.

The next few weeks, the team grows very tight very quickly. I've stopped meeting with OC and Mac; they don't need it anymore. Jimmy comes to talk to me whenever he's down and has learned to confide in me more and more as our journey rags on. The boys are growing very close and forming friendships that could never be truly broken. Bah and Julie grow closer every day and are officially calling each other "boyfriend" and "girlfriend."

As for my relationship with Pav, it hasn't changed much. We still hang out a lot. Not as much lately, considering that it is getting down to the final few players. I've stepped out of the way. I don't want to pose as a distraction towards Pav because I know that he really wants this.

"Hey, Heather, I was wondering if I could run something by you?" Uncle Herbie asks from my doorway.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I respond, looking up from my copy of the roster.

"Well, as you know, we're getting down to the nitty-gritty of stuff. We got a couple more players to cut and I really wanted to test team chemistry. You know, see if this team is tight. I'm trying to figure out if there's a certain person I should cut. So, I was just thinking about bringing in a couple of the better players who were in Colorado but didn't make the cut. What do you think?"

"I think that actually sounds like a really good idea. Who were you gonna bring in?"

"Well, I have a few, but I was thinking I would try Tim Harrer first," he replies, shifting his glasses.

"He plays for the Gophers, right?"

"Mhm."

"Isn't he like insanely good?"

"Mhm."

"Hey, sounds like a plan to me," I respond, shrugging. "It should put up a good test for the boys."

And with that, Uncle Herbie leaves me to my work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Edited!
> 
> xx mila


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're a family. You know the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No warnings for this chapter.**

# Chapter Ten

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

As the guys stretch, Uncle Herb, Julie, Craig Patrick, and I all stand in a tiny circle on the ice.

"I just don't how it's gonna affect the chemistry of the boys," says Craig.

"I don't know. We'll see," Uncle Herbie responds.

"Timmy," Craig calls to Tim harrer, who skates onto the ice.

"It's good to have you here, Tim," Uncle Herbie says.

Julie and I watch the reactions of the boys. Most of them look confused, pissed, or, frankly, scared.

"Thanks, Coach, " Tim responds.

* * *

**Mark's P.O.V.**

"Thanks, Coach, " Tim responds.

I watch as Tim Harrer, a player for the Minnesota Gophers, skates onto the ice.

What the hell? Why is he here? Did Heather know about this? I wonder to myself.

"Hey, why is he here?" someone asks.

"Did you guys know he was gonna be here?" someone else asks.

We all shake our heads no. I just shake it off and go through the rest of practice. It's probably nothing. But, just in case, I decide that it's about time to see Heather today.

After practice I knock on her door.

"Hey there, Sparky."

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

"Hey there, Sparky."

I recognize Pav's voice immediately.

"Hi, Pav. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just feel like I haven't seen you in a while," he says.

He shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans. I shuffle papers, waiting for him to say something.

"Pav, I can tell that there's something on your mind. Is this about Tim?"

"No. Well, I don't know. Maybe. I guess...Yes. Yes it is. Did you know about this?

"Well...yes, I did, but-"

"You knew? And you didn't say anything to me?!"

"Pav, listen-"

"No, Heather, you listen, okay? I've been working my ass off the last few months and now, weeks before the games, your uncle is bringing in other players. That's bullshit. I have wanted this ever since I can remember and now-"

"Mark! Slow down! Tim is just an experiment. For team chemistry purposes. It's to see if you all are really a team. It has nothing to do with any of you. I know that you, specifically, are in no danger of being cut. My Uncle loves you and really likes the way that you skate and think. Don't even worry about it," I respond, making my way over to him.

He looks at me, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Oh, um, really?" he asks, his cheeks beginning to flush.

"Yeah really," I chuckle. "I've never seen you like that. I kind of enjoyed it."

He begins to laugh. Then, I don't really know what happens. We just start to laugh. We laugh and laugh and laugh. About nothing. We don't care though. We are just enjoying ourselves and enjoying each other. Eventually, though, we are able to calm ourselves down.

"Oh, god. I haven't laughed that hard in a long, long time," I say, between breaths.

"I don't know if I've ever laughed that hard," Pav responds. "But that's good to hear. I feel better now. Thanks, Sparky."

He ruffles my hair. I hug him tightly and close my eyes. My head rests against his chest. He places his index finger under my chin and lifts my head up to his. He presses our foreheads together and then our lips. I sigh when we pull away, completely content with this life.

"Come on, Rizzo!" Uncle Herbie yells at Rizzo.

"I know, Coach. I know," Rizzo responds, shaking his head at himself.

"If you knew, then why did you do it? Again? You better start putting the puck in the net, Rizzo, or you're not going anywhere. And don't think that I won't do it. Johnson's line up! Let's go!"

"Poor Rizzo," Julie says.

I nod, sighing. I like Rizzo. He's really sweet and kind. I really don't want him to go home because of stupid Tim Harrer.

I climb onto the bus, taking a seat in the front, next to Julie. The boys file past us. Despite our tie with the IHL all-stars, I was upset.

"Julie, I'm pissed," I whisper, looking over at her. "I noticed my Uncle was totally favoring Harrer."

"Oh, I know. Poor Rizzo looked like he was about to burst into tears," she responds.

Craig Patrick enters through the bus doors. He approaches Uncle Herbie – who is sitting across from us – Julie, and I.

"Herb, some of the boys wanted to have a word," he says, hinting a smile.

"What about?" Uncle Herbie asks, annoyed.

"I think you'll want to hear them out," Craig responds, shrugging.

"Apparently we're not the only ones who noticed," I say, exiting the bus behind my Uncle.

"This better take about two minutes," Uncle says when we reach four boys standing out in the cold.

Robbie, Mark Johnson, OC, and Rizzo all stand before us, decked out in their USA jackets.

"This is crazy, Herb; bringing him in this late," OC begins.

"We got parents buying tickets, getting rooms. I mean, what are we supposed to tell them?" Robbie says.

"With one of us going home as it is?" OC continues.

"I guess I don't have to ask where you stand on this huh, Rizzo?" Uncle Herb turns towards Rizzo.

"This wasn't Rizzo's idea," Robbie interjects.

"You want me to say I'm scared of getting cut? I'm scared of getting cut. Everybody is," Rizzo responds.

"We just want it to be fair, Herb," says OC.

"Don't try to tell me that. He was right there in Colorado," Herb says.

"That was six months ago," Rizzo replies.

"You don't think he's been playing for the last six months?" Herb says.

"Not with us, he hasn't," Rizzo again.

"So?"

"So there's a difference."

"Like hell there is. All I know is that kid can flat out play."

"What? And we can't?" asks OC.

"Well, he moves the puck, he's got great vision on the ice, stick, soft hands-"

"That's not the point!" Robbie yells back.

"I'll tell you something else he's got. He's got the attitude I want on and off the ice, so somebody here better explain to me why I shouldn't be giving him a hell of a look."

"Because we're a family," Mark Johnson says.

"What?" Herb asks.

"We're a family," he reiterates, with even more confidence this time.

"A family?"

"Yeah," Mark replies.

"Yeah," OC interjects.

I bite down a smile and stare at the ground. Uncle Herb thinks it over for a minute.

"And this is the family you want to go to Lake Placid with?"

"Definitely," OC says.

"Yeah, without a doubt," Rizzo adds.

"Absolutely," Mark throws in.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Robbie says.

"Timmy, here, can help us boys, but I'm gonna send him home. You got one more to get down to twenty. You understand."

And with that Uncle Herbie makes his way back to the bus. I smile widely at Mark Johnson, and he breathes out, relieved. Robbie walks up next to me. I chuckle as he smiles, brushing off his shoulders. Julie hugs OC and Rizzo. Then, we all make our way back to the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Aww, they so cute.
> 
> xx mila


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas party!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No warnings for this chapter.**

# Chapter Eleven

* * *

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I can't help but stare when Heather shrugs her coat off. She is dressed much fancier than the rest of us. She's in a dark green dress that reaches to the middle of her thighs. It's tight, pressed up to her figure at the top, but it flows outward when it hits her waist. The sleeves are off her shoulders, showing off her white skin. They are long and reach onto her hands. Her thumbs poke out of little holes in the sleeves. She is wearing black high heels, simple but tall. Her lips are bright red and her dark red hair is curled to perfection. It rests around her face and contrasts with the dark green of the dress.

We're at our team Christmas party. Julie and Heather just arrived, looking beautiful as ever. Especially compared to the rest of us, dressed all in t-shirts and jeans.

She smiles at me. I just blink tightly and sheepishly wave back, feeling my cheeks warm up. She takes a seat on a chair next to me.

"Hey, you," she says, her voice like silk.

"H-hi, Heather," I say back, not being able to suppress a smile.

"I thought I was Sparky, now?" she asks.

"Well, I kind of feel awkward calling you 'Sparky.' You look more like a Heather now," I respond, shrugging.

She raises her left eyebrow and giggles. I just smile and blush. She leans in towards me.

"I think it's cute when you blush."

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

"I think it's cute when you blush."

I whisper it in his ear. It just seems to me like it is something that I should do. I rethink it when his cheeks grow even redder.

"Time for presents, guys!" Jimmy yells.

I break out into a fit of laughter when Jim Craig comes walking out of the bathroom in a full Santa Claus suit. I wave at Jim as he raises his eyebrows and smiles. One by one, the boys open their gifts from one another. I should have figured that they would be gag gifts. So far the presents have been: a giant fake cigar and neon sunglasses for OC, a hardhat for Bah, a leprechaun hat for Sutes, a whoopee cushion for Coxie, a giant pacifier for Robbie, a giant bullhorn hat for Philly, a red clown nose for Buzzy, a headband with antennae sticking out of the top for Rizzo, a rainbow clown afro wig for Dave Christian. Pav is up next. I'm really excited to see what the boys have gotten him.

"Pav, it's your turn!" Buzzy yells, pointing at him.

He smiles and reluctantly stands up. He slowly walks up to Buzzy and takes his gift. He smiles up at me and begins to rip the soft paper. He pulls out a bucket and a fishing pole. They look like they are both made out of hockey sticks. Pav smiles and inspects his gifts.

"Thanks, guys," he says, looking around. "These are great."

He comes back to his seat and sits down next to me.

"I'm surprised at how nice my gifts are. I thought they would be some stupid jokes or something," he whispers in my ear.

I smile and silently chuckle as Silky walks up to open his gift. He pulls out a pair of what look like women's panties. I can't help but laugh out loud.

"Your girl left these at my place with some milk and cookies," Robbie says, trying not to chuckle. "Give her a hug for me."

"You guys are unbelievable," Silky says, smiling. "Real funny, guys."

"Hey boys, we still got two more presents to open up," Jimmy says, holding up two tiny boxes. "Pardon me, Coach?"

He hands Craig Patrick one of the boxes, "Coach Patrick, from the boys."

"I thought you forgot," he says and lifts the tag. "To Craig," he reads and looks around. "That's…beautiful, boys."

The boys laugh in response.

"Oh, you're gonna like this," he chuckles to my Uncle.

He pulls out a green and yellow plastic whistle. He blows it.

"Again!" Coxie yells.

Craig blows his new whistle.

"Again! Again!" The boys yell every time Craig blows the whistle.

"Okay, that's enough. It's going back in the box," Uncle Herbie laughs, grabbing the whistle.

"And Herb, Merry Christmas, from the boys," Jimmy says, handing Uncle the other box. "Drumroll please?"

The boys drum their hands on the table until Uncle Herbie has the wrapper off the package. He pulls out a large black whip.

"Oh, yes. The gift that keeps on giving," Uncle says.

"No," all the boys say at once.

"Speech!" a few of them yell.

"Ayatollah," Uncle Herbie says to Craig, pointing to his new name plate. "Well, this may come as a shock to some of you guys, but I'm not really very good at giving sentimental speeches."

"No?" asks one of the boys.

"You're kidding," says another.

"I don't think I should start tonight. Hey, thanks for having me over, Velma," Uncle Herbie says.

"Good night, Herb," Doc's wife, Velma, responds.

"Doc, Merry Christmas," Uncle Herbie says, shaking his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Herb," Doc responds.

"You guys have a great holiday," he says and leaves out the door.

"Merry Christmas, Coach," the boys say together.

"Let's play some football," OC says, over the boys' laughs.

"Yeah, but…but, first," Robbie says, "we have two very special presents for two very special ladies."

Julie and I look at each other and shake our heads. This is going to be great. Julie steps forward and takes hers first. She rips the packaging off and pulls out a very revealing red dress. As she holds it up to her figure, the boys hoot and holler. Bah's face shows that he's not the happiest camper at their choice of gift for Julie.

"Aw, thanks boys. I needed a new one," she responds.

She winks and sits down next to me. I sigh and stand up, hesitantly walking over to where Robbie stands with my gift. I take it and sit down on the closest chair. I begin to tear the wrapping paper.

"Oh, come on, Heather. It's wrapping paper! You're not gonna hurt it! Rip it off!" Philly yells at me.

I smile and tear the paper off in larger pieces. I look up at the red-faced boys, trying not to laugh as I flip the top off the bottom of the box. My mouth drops as I see what's in the box. It is the stringiest piece of lingerie I've ever seen. I hook my index finger around what I think is the strap of a bra? I lift it up, letting it dangle from my index finger. I raise my eyebrows as the boys all burst out into laughter.

"You all understand that I will never, ever wear this. Hey, Julie. This is my wedding gift to you," I turn to Julie.

"Ooh, great, Jules. Guys, you're all gonna have to get out of the dorm tonight," Bah says, to his dorm mates, "I'm gonna have some company later."

Julie hits him on the arm.

"JOHN HARRINGTON! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT LATER! I'll kick your ass, smart guy," Julie yells at him.

He pulls her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Can we play some football, now?" OC asks.

The boys cheer and smile, most of them grabbing their coats and heading outside. A few stay inside. Julie heads to the kitchen to help Velma and Doc clean up. Pav and I grab our coats and follow the boys outside. We stop and sit in the rocking chairs on the porch.

"You should go play," I say, rubbing his arm.

He shakes his head.

"I don't feel like it," he responds. "Plus, I would rather spend Christmas Eve with you and my team. I can spend it with my team if I'm playing, but not with you. I can spend it with you if I sit here. I can also see my team playing if I sit here."

"Pav, that's so sweet of you. Come on!" I say, pulling him up.

"Where are we going?" he yells as I pull him down the steps.

I flop down on the snow. He raises one eyebrow down at me. I begin to move my arms up and down. A shape starts to form on the snow.

* * *

**Mark's P.O.V.**

A shape starts to form on the snow. An angel. She's making a snow angel. I can't help it but laugh at her. Her dark red hair sprawled all over the white snow, her cheeks as red as cherries, her face lights up even though we're in the dark of night. She holds her hands up to me.

"Help me up?" she asks.

I stretch my hands out and lift her up. I'm stronger than I thought, so my force draws her towards me. She slams into my chest, gasping, but then smiling.

"Ooh, sorry," I say, readjusting my grip on her.

"S'okay," she responds, giggling.

I flatten my hand on the small of her back and pull her hips into mine. I slide my other flattened hand up in between her shoulder blades, pulling her closer. She winds her arms around my neck. I smile and lean down towards her. She closes the gap. Our lips move together.

I hear a ton of hoots and claps from the left. We pull apart.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

We pull apart. I begin to giggle. The boys have all stopped playing to applaud and whistle at Pav and I. He laughs too, burying his red cheeks in my neck.

"Why don't you all go inside," Buzzy suggests, pushing my back towards the door.

"Thanks, Buzz," Pav says, smiling at him.

When we get inside I shrug off my coat and push off my hat. Pav does the same. He turns and bows in front of me.

"May I have this dance?" he asks, holding his hand out and gesturing towards the slow Christmas music playing on the radio.

I curtsey and take his hand. He spins me into him. He pulls me close and we begin to drift. I lay my head lazily onto his shoulder.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" he asks, lifting my head by putting his index finger under my chin.

"Of course."

"I think that I love you," he says, his cheeks growing red again.

"I think I might just love you, too," I say and shrug.

I place my hand behind his neck and pull his mouth towards mine. We drift for what seems like seconds, but what is probably an hour or two. Soon enough, it is late and time to go home.

I put my coat on and turn towards Pav.

"Goodnight, Sparky," Pav says, pressing our lips together.

"Goodnight, Marky," I say, pecking him on the cheek.

He pulls me into a hug, squeezing me tightly.

I wave as Julie shuts the door behind us.

Julie drives us both back to my house, where her family always stays for Christmas. As soon as I wipe off my makeup, I crawl into my bed, next to her.

"Pav really loves you, Heather," she says.

"I know he does. Bah really loves you," I respond.

"I know he does. Merry Christmas, Heather. Love you," she whispers in the dark.

"Merry Christmas, Jules. Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Yayyy! Meather fluff! lol
> 
> xx Mila


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone leaves, someone gets hurt, and Heather and Mark spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No warnings for this chapter.**

# Chapter Twelve

* * *

**Pav's P.O.V.**

I ruffle the towel through my hair one more time, trying to get it dry. I toss the towel back into the bin on my way down the steps. As I am shifting my gaze back over, I catch sight of Coach Patrick approaching Coxie. I look towards the ground as I walk towards my cubby. I shrug on my jacket and grab my equipment bag, walking out the door. I drop my bag off at my dorm and then head straight over to Heather's dorm room. I knock on the door.

She swings it open, her smiling face looking back at me. She's wearing a pair of shorts and a tank. I must have looked pretty upset, because she spoke first.

"What's wrong, baby?"

I smile sadly.

"Coxie got cut," I respond.

She ushers me inside her room. She paces back and forth, biting her finger. She finally sits down next to me.

"That's horrible," she says.

"It is, but I'm for some reason, happy. I guess it's because I know that I'm on the team, now. I feel...guilty," I say, placing my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands.

"I don't think you're happy...I think you're relieved. And that's nothing to feel guilty about. I was really fond of Coxie, too. I just…like I wish it was someone else, but then at the same time, I don't want anyone else to go either," she responds.

She starts to breathe shakily. Her eyes well up. Then the tears come.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

Then the tears come. I just can't help it.

"I'm going to miss him so much. He was always so…so n-nice and f-funny," I say, between breaths.

"I know, baby. I know," Pav says, pulling me onto his lap.

I just cry as he holds me.

"I don't even know why I'm crying so hard," I say, sniffing.

"Because Coxie meant a lot to us. We're all sad, but somebody had to go. But, hey, at least we know that I'm on the team now."

I laugh weakly.

"Yeah, that's a good thing," I respond.

"Okay. I just thought that you should know. It's late. I'm gonna go back to my room and sleep now, okay?"

"Can you tuck me again?" I ask.

"Always."

I climb under the covers, and Pav pulls them up to my chin. He kisses my forehead.

"I love you, Sparky," he says.

"I love you too," I yawn, sleepily.

He shuts the door halfway before I stop him.

"Mark?" I ask, sitting up.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay?"

He smiles and shuts the door behind him. He walks over to my bed in the dark. I lift the covers, and he climbs under the sheets. He pulls the covers over us, dragging me close to him. I rest my head on his chest, his arms around me, protectively. I wind one arm around his waist and the other lays on his strong stomach.

"I really, really love you, Heather," is the last thing I hear, before I drift off.

I wake up, Pav's protective arms still hung around me. I stir and then feel him shifting under me.

"Hey," he says, his voice low and all most stuffed up, like he has a cold.

"You sound like you have a cold," I say, giggling.

He smiles and pokes my nose. I wrinkle it and roll over. Now we're facing each other, our faces lined up, our knees and hips touching. My hand lays open on his cheek, his on my waist. Our other hands are intertwined together between us.

"We're gonna have to leave soon, you know. We gotta get to Madison Square Garden for the game," he says.

"Yeah. I gotta change. Which means that you have to get out," I respond, sticking my tongue out at him.

He chuckles and kisses my forehead. He lifts my arm off his shoulder and rolls over, standing up from my warm sheets. He waves silently from the doorway. I wave back as he shuts the door. I lay around a couple more minutes before standing up and making my way over to my closet to get dressed.

* * *

**Pav's P.O.V.**

When I first catch a glimpse of the big, bad Soviet machines, I almost stop in my tracks. They're even more intimidating in person. They stand, tall and straight, in their old, worn-out CCCP sweaters. Boris Mikhailov, the team captain skates over to his bench, grabbing something big and shiny. He skates back to his team, carrying a large silver trophy the Soviets won when they completely embarrassed the NHL. I try to keep my eyes on the flag hanging high in the air.

As the anthem wraps up, each team skates to their respective benches. The game begins, Mark Johnson skating up to the faceoff. It moves in an accelerated pace, the Soviets shooting and scoring first. They score again, Magic and Rammer both getting pretty violently checked. They score a third time, Jimmy struggling to find the puck. OC gets into it with a couple Soviets, cussing them out on his way back to the bench. The rest of the game goes on, growing worse and worse every minute. The final score? 10-3. It actually sounds better than it was.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

Julie and I walk briskly, trying to keep up with my Uncle, Craig Patrick, and Doc. As Doc explains to Uncle Herb what is going on with Jack's newly injured knee, I turn to Julie.

"That was embarrassing," I whisper to her.

"I know. What happened?"

"I'm honestly not sure."

We follow Uncle into a room where Jack is laying down on the table, his knee wrapped in a large bandage. Uncle sits down as we stand next to him. Jack sits up, his hair sweaty and disheveled.

"What'd Doc say?" he asks

"Oh, he doesn't know yet, OC. He's gonna go with you to the hospital and get a picture of your knee taken and then, uh…then we'll see," Uncle Herbie responds.

He walks over to Jack and pats him on the shoulder. He turns and walks towards the locker room. I hesitantly walk towards Jack. I place my hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me, his face contorted in pain and grief. I smile my cheeriest smile. Julie approaches from behind. He shakes his head and then lays it against my stomach. Julie lays her head against his back, trying not to cry for him. I position my arms around his head, so that I'm holding it. He sheds a few tears, and we hold him.

He eventually pulls back and wipes his hands under his face. Julie dabs at her eyelids, sniffing. I take a deep breath and blow out. We both smile very, very sad smiles at Jack as Doc comes in to take him to the hospital. We come out of the door just in time to hear Jim yelling at my Uncle, ascending up the stairs.

"Fine! You want me to take your test?! I'll take your test! Is that what you want?!" he yells.

"No," Uncle Herb yells back. "I wanna see that kid in the net who wouldn't take the test."

"Touché," Julie says, chuckling sadly.

I nod, approaching Jim.

"Woah, what was that about?" I ask.

"Your Uncle is talking about sitting me down...it's my net...he can't just...," Jim responds, staring after him.

"They scored ten goals, Jimmy. No offense, but, honestly, right now it's everyone's net," I respond.

"Yeah, you sound just like him. He said the exact same thing."

I shrug and pat him on the shoulder.

"Just…try your hardest, Jimmy. I'll try to talk to him or something," I say, heading out behind Julie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Angsty boys.
> 
> xx mila


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and Julie get into a fight about Heather's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: verbal fight, mentions of scarring/domestic abuse/violence.**

# Chapter Thirteen

* * *

**Pav's P.O.V.**

We all climb onto the bus, yawning, but excited. I sleep most of the way. When we reach the accreditation building, we all climb out one by one, sporting our U.S.A. Olympic jackets. We all file into the building after Coach Patrick. As I am talking to Bah and Buzzy, I catch a glimpse of OC coming in on crutches. Buzzy and Bah follow my gaze.

"I'm gonna go see what's up," Buzzy says, nudging his way to OC and his crutches.

We get our I.D. badges and room keys. We picked roommates earlier. We make our way back to the bus, heading to our rooms. I walk behind Mark Johnson and in front of Buzz. We pause at the steps to the bus, waiting to board. Right before we board, Sparky hands us some big tan and white bundles. There is a cowboy hat on top.

"What the hell is this?" asks OC.

"Your Olympic outfits. I thought you would like them. You know that they are a kind of joke, right? Like we're all hicks from Texas, hahaha," Sparky replies, air-quoting the hicks from Texas part.

Bah chuckles, putting the hat on his head.

"Well, then," he says, in a thick country accent. "Come on, gal. Onto the bus to go get us some of that fried chicken, while we listen to our favorite country song on repeat on the way to the rodeo with a beer in hand."

Julie giggles and links her arm in Bah's. Rizzo puts his hat on.

"I don't know. I kinda like 'em," he says, smiling.

Sparky smiles back and pats his shoulder.

"It's a good look for you, Rizzo. A real good look," she says, shaking her head.

I chuckle and lay my arm across her shoulders as she leans into my side. We walk into the bus. She pulls away, after a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Ooh, Pav's got a new lady friend," Bah yells, clapping me on the shoulder.

In response, a couple of the guys hoot and whistle. I can feel my cheeks heating up and shake my head, sighing. I head towards a seat across from Sparky.

I chuckle and sit down.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

I sit down closer to the front of the bus.

"So are you and Pav a thing now?" Buzzy whispers, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, I guess we are," I say, smiling.

"Well, good for you. He's not bad, Heather. He's kind of little and really quiet, but he's pretty much the kindest person to ever walk the earth. And I think he's really into you."

"Yeah, he is quiet. And small. And sweet. And I hope he's into me, because I'm kind of really into him.

"He totally is," Bah intervenes from behind me. "You're all he talks about."

"Really?" I ask, blushing.

"Yeah. 'Oh Heather is so pretty! Her hair is so long and soft! She smells so good! Like lavender! She's so sweet and nice too! And her hands are so small, it's the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Bah says in a high voice, jokingly mimicking Pav.

Pav cheeks turn red, and I sheepishly giggle.

"Well, Jesus! Pav is all Heather talks about, too! 'Oh, my goodness! Pav's eyes are like an ocean! They're so blue and clear! I just want to stare into them all day! And his arms and stomach are so strong and warm! I feel so safe wrapped in them! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah,'" Julie says, rolling her eyes.

I simply shrug and and raise my eyebrows.

"What can I say? It's true," I say, crossing the walkway.

I sit down next to Pav and he drapes his arm behind my shoulders and pulls me next to him. The others turn to each other and begin to talk. I just let my head lazily drop on his shoulder. I close my eyes as he twirls my fingers around his fingers.

Julie and I watch, chuckling and shaking our heads as the boys process in with the other American Olympians, their ridiculous outfits creating a sea of beige-brown cowboy hats. They kind of looked like giant gingerbread men.

We wait in a lobby for the opening ceremony to finish up. The boys file in when it's over. I cover my mouth, trying to hold back a giggle as Pav comes through, his outfit hanging loosely, his cowboy hat sinking down onto his eyebrows. He smiles, almost sadly as I laugh. I take his hat off and put it on my head. He winds his arm around my waist as we walk back to the Olympic Village.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asks, sort of dryly and gesturing towards a bench.

"Sure, I guess. But not for long. You need to focus on hockey right now."

"Yeah, I guess."

As I sit down on the creaky wood, I catch sight of pen scribbled on my wrist. I pull it towards me and read the scrawling.

It reads: Julie's birthday present.

Crap! I almost forgot about Julie's birthday.

"Pav?"

"Mhm?"

"What's today's date?"

"Uh, it's the….the 27th of January," he replies, his tone almost sounding sad.

"Thanks," I respond, looking up.

He stands perfectly still, his head down, his mouth shut tightly. I stand up and slowly walk towards him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask, placing my hand on his back.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just-," he takes a deep breath. "I'm fine."

He smiles a sad smile.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go so you can get your rest in."

"Bye. See you tomorrow. Big day!"

I hug him tightly and kiss his cheek. I head back towards the exit, but stop.

"You know that you can talk to me, you know? I'm here for you. No matter what."

He just nodded, offering a small smile. Blowing him a kiss, I slowly closed the door and went to find Julie. Soon after I find her, we drive back to our hotel.

"So, Bah told me something really interesting about Pav," she says, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Oh? Do share," I respond.

"Well, apparently something pretty bad happened the year before Pav started at UMD."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you. Bah said that Pav needs to tell you himself."

"Julie, come on. Just tell me."

"No. I can't."

"What? Does he have like a criminal record or something?"

"No."

"Is he a rapist?

"No."

"Does he have a violent history? Does he have another girlfriend? Did he-"

"Heather! Shut up! I can't tell you, okay. So, just shut up."

I turn to face the windshield. I don't exactly know why but for some reason or another, I am extremely angry. Maybe it's that Julie knows something about my boyfriend that I don't. Or that I'm scared that the same thing that happened with Brett would happen again. If he has a violent past, there is a possibility that he will treat me exactly like Brett. Why won't Julie just tell me? I'm her best friend, and now she's keeping secrets from me? I dig my nails into the scar on my left wrist, grinding my teeth as the memories of my past flow through my mind. Maybe I'm just tired of secrets and lies.

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"Stop the damn car, Juliana."

She slows to a stop, looking over at me. I keep my head straight, breathing deeply.

I grab my purse and open the car door.

"Where are you going?"

"Back."

"Back where?"

"Back to Pav."

"Why?"

"You said that he needs to tell me. So, I'm going to ask him."

"What? This is crazy! It's too late, and you know how I am driving at night. It's too far away now, and you'll never find your way without a flashlight. Get back in the car. You can ask him tomorrow."

"No, Julie! You're crazy! This, for once, is not about you! This is about me! And I am finished with letting you control my love life! You were there for me during the whole Brett situation, and I loved you for it, but, honestly now when I look at it, the whole situation never would've happened if it wasn't for you! It was your fault! You were the one who set me up with him in the first place so that's on you! You remember these scars?!"

I hold out my arms, shaking them violently.

"These scars are your fault! And the nightmares?! All of the terrible screaming, sweating, crying nightmares?! Those are on you too! I have a huge gash in my heart because of you! Pav actually makes me feel something! Not scared or alone or like nothing! Safe and loved and happy! Happy! For the first time since Brett, I really feel genuinely happy! And you are not going to screw this up for me by keeping secrests! It's my decision and my happiness, so back the hell off! I'm a grown ass woman, and I can do what I want!" I yell, tears beginning to stream down my face.

I slam the car door in Julie's shocked and hurt face, turning and walking back down the road. My tears sting my face in the cold, but I can't stop them from coming. I wipe my cheeks hard, as if it will release my anger. I walk as fast as I can back to the Olympic Village. I just need to be with Pav right now. It is at this point that I realize, that no matter what he has done or what he will ever do, I love him. And I always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Wow, this is way more dramatic than I remember holy shit.
> 
> xx mila


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about Heather's difficult past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW - mentions of the following: domestic abuse, sexual assault, physical violence, verbal assault, violent imagery, graphic imagery, and attempted murder.**

# Chapter Fourteen

**(TW - This chapter contains sensitive imagery, such as domestic abuse and sexual assault.)**

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

As soon as I get to Pav's building, I hurriedly sneak inside, praying that none of the boys would happen to walk out and see me. When I get to the hallway his room is in, I pull a tissue out of my bag and wipe my cheeks, using the glass from a framed picture behind me to see. When I'm done, I take a deep breath and knock on the door. Buzzy opens it.

"Oh, hey, Heather," Buzz's mouth drops slightly. I sniffed, and I knew that he could tell I had been crying. "There's like six guys in our room right now, so I'll send Pav out. Hold on," he says, smiling apologetically.

"Thanks, Buzz," I respond, trying to smile.

He closes the door and a couple seconds later, it opens, Pav standing with a smile and a jacket in his right hand. As soon as he sees my red cheeks and puffy eyes, his smile fades. He quickly shuts the door behind him. He places his hand flat on the small of my back and guides me into the lobby. He leads me towards a long red couch positioned in the middle of a sitting area. A small, dim fire blazed in the cracking stone fireplace. He sits down on the couch and pulls me towards him onto his lap. I lean into him, burying my head in his neck. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me close. I whimper and sniffle, trying to catch my breath.

"It's okay. Everything's alright. You're okay," he keeps saying, his warm hand rubbing my back.

Once I have slowed my breaths to somewhat normal speed, I pull my head off of him and wipe my eyes. I climb off of him and sit on the couch next to him. His hand still rests on my back.

"Hey, want to tell me what happened?"

"Ugh, it's nothing," I say, wiping my eyes again. "I just got into a huge argument with Julie."

"What about?"

I stare at my hands, trying to make my mouth open. I just realize that the fight is the first time I have really talked about the incident since the court date. I look up into Pav's ocean eyes. As soon as I catch them in mine, I feel courage. I feel like I can trust Pav with anything and everything. I take a deep breath and place my small hand in Pav's.

"Okay, well, about a year ago, I had this boyfriend. His name was Brett. He was perfect: handsome, talented, smart, brave, and I thought he was sweet. I was really in love with him, too. But um…" I trail off, my mouth starting to quiver, "turns out he wasn't so sweet."

I look towards the fire trying not to start crying again. When I swivel my vision back around to Pav, his eyebrows are furrowed.

"What did he do to you?" his tone becomes very serious and almost dark. Almost.

"Well, i-it started out as him just being really short-tempered with me. Then, um, he started to…bully me, I guess. I don't know how to explain it, but he would say things to me. Things that hurt. Sometimes more than others. And that part wasn't so bad, you know. I'm pretty tough, I can take it. But then he, um, he started to…t-to, um…" I trail off again, my voice starting to shake.

Pav sits up more and looks at me intensely, using his the side of his pointer finger to turn my face towards his.

"Heather, it's okay. You can tell me everything, if you want. Only if you want."

* * *

**Pav's P.O.V.**

"Heather, it's okay. You can tell me everything, if you want. Only if you want."

She nods, taking another deep, shaky breath.

"He, um, he would come to my house at night and he would…um, he would be...aggressive with me," she says, seeming like she's not sure how to articulate her experience.

"How do you mean 'aggressive?'"

"Um...sorry. I just...haven't really talked about it in a while. At first, he would just grab my arms and hold on really tight or slap me on the ass or something like that. There would only be bruises and red marks. Then he got more violent."

"How?" I turn my face towards the little fire.

"He would…um…h-he would, um...slap my face or throw me onto the floor. Other times when I was on the ground, he would kick me. Not very hard, but...hard enough. That used to hurt. There would be bruises for days, and sometimes I bled. Bloody noses and mouths and all that."

"Why didn't you tell your parents?"

"I was...afraid."

"Of what?"

"That he would hurt me even worse than he already was or that he would hurt them. I should have just told them! I should have told them then! But I didn't know! I thought I couldn't! And I...I was embarrassed...I...I felt like I deserved it after a while..."

He said nothing, looking into the fire.

"I didn't know that he was going to hurt me worse anyway! I didn't even think it was possible, to be honest! I thought it would get better. I wanted him to love me back."

"What else did he do?"

"He would choke me. He would shove me on the ground and sit on my legs so I couldn't move. Then he would wrap his hands around my neck. I still remember his hands. They were so big he only had to use one..."

She reaches up and brushes her fingers across her neck, gulping as she does so.

"Do you remember the night of our first date?"

"At the rink, yeah? That was the first night we kissed," I say, smiling at the memory.

She smiles, sadly.

"Do you remember how I told you that I used to skate?" I nod. "And that I stopped because I hurt my back?" I nod again. "I lied when I said that I stopped when I was fifteen. I actually stopped just eight months ago..."

"I-I don't' understand, Heth. What does this have to do with your boyfriend?"

"I'm getting to that," she takes another deep breath. "I didn't hurt my back. Well, I did, but it wasn't my fault." She seemed to have gained control of her emotions, mostly.

"It was your boyfriend's. What did he do?"

"Well this one night, he came over. My parents were gone to a dinner for my dad's company. He was really, really mad. And drunk. I don't know why. He came through the door like nothing I've ever seen before. He grabbed me, his hands were cutting off the circulation to my wrists. He shook me as he yelled at me. I still don't know why he was yelling at me. He just insulted me and said all kinds of terrible things to me. Verbally abused me. He took me into my bathroom and tried to make me take off my clothes. I said no, and he got even madder. He took a pair of scissors out of the drawer and told me that If I didn't do it, he would hurt me. I still don't know what happened to me, but I got really angry. I started screaming at him to stop and that I hated him and things like that. I was so, so angry that I finally wasn't afraid. But he...uh…"

"But he didn't."

"Nope. His face was so contorted in anger, he looked like a different person. He punched me in the face and gave me a black eye. Then he tried to choke me again. He let me go just before I passed out. My nose started bleeding all over my face. I was hyperventilating, and I couldn't breath. As I was bent over the sink, he grabbed me again and put the pair of scissors to my neck. I screamed louder than I'd ever known was possible. It's a miracle he didn't cut my neck. When I tried to turn away from him, he cut my wrist, though. And my thigh. He always used to complain that my thighs were too big..."

She reached to touch her thighs.

"Heather...I'm so sorry.."

"He picked me back up and threw me into the bathroom mirror, back first. The impact fractured part of my spine...then he just...left. He left me like that. Laying helplessly on the floor, bleeding, crying, and scared almost to the point of death. I remember everything like it was yesterday. I couldn't feel a thing. There was so much pain. I am so lucky that I can still walk today."

"What'd you do?"

"I used my arms and crawled out of the bathroom. I reached up and knocked the phone off my side table. I called 911 and then just cried on the floor. I went in and out of consciousness over the next bit. I remember the paramedics picking me up and putting me into the ambulance. My parents were there. They were terrified. The next thing I remember I woke up in the hospital. The bright white lights were shining in my eyes so I couldn't even see. I remember pain shooting up my back and down my arms and in my eye and my neck. I was purple and black everywhere. The cuts on me were sown up and my back had a metal brace-like thing on it. I was in the hospital for 3 months. They said I was lucky they got to me before I went into shock. They also said I was lucky it was a minor fracture and nothing more, or I could have been paralyzed. I had to quit skating after that."

"What happened to him?"

"I had to tell my parents what happened. They wouldn't let up until I did. Then, my parents called the police. We showed my bruises off, and they started the investigation. They found him and took him in. It didn't take much for him to confess, so I heard. He was charged with aggravated assault and sexual abuse and now he's in prison for thirty years. That's why I could remember so many details when I just told you the story, cause I had to memorize and remember what happened to recite it before the court."

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

"I'm so sorry."

Pav's arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me closer. I shake my head.

"Why? There's nothing you could have done. It was my fault. I should have gotten out while I still could have. It's just scary...the thought of him getting out again..."

Pav sighs and pushes me off of him. He looks me in the eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you, too," he says.

"Okay."

"It's kind of shocking. And I guess pretty scary and sad. I'm not really sure how you're going to take it."

"It doesn't really matter what you've done, Mark. I'll still care about you," I respond, placing my hand on his.

"Okay," he begins and then takes a deep breath. "The summer before I started at UMD, I went on this hunting trip with my best friend. We were out in the woods, just looking for some deer. I thought I saw one, so I fired. When I went to go look at the body…" he stops, gulping.

"What was it?"

"It wasn't a deer. It was…um…i-it was Shawn. I-I shot Shawn. I killed my best friend," he says.

His eyes, intently stuck on gazing into the fire, are glossy with tears. My mouth drops open slightly. I move closer to Pav and wrap my arms around his torso. He looks down and then sniffs, wiping under his eyes.

"I was a wreck. Just ask Billy or Bah. They would know."

"Mark, it wasn't your fault, though. It was an accident. You didn't shoot him on purpose."

He shakes his head and says, "Doesn't really matter. It was still my bullet. I still pulled the trigger."

I lean my chin on his shoulder.

After a few moments of silence, I say, "Well, looks like we're both pretty messed up, huh?"

He chuckles, but turns serious.

"Do you have scars? From your ex-boyfriend?"

I nod.

"C-could I see?"

"I guess," I say and shrug. "I don't know why. They're not exactly what I would call 'beautiful.'"

I pull up the sleeves of my sweater and hold my wrists out to him. He gingerly runs his fingers along the raised skin, frowning as he does.

"I also have them on my stomach and my thighs," I say, half-hoping that he would want to see those, too.

"Lemme see."

I yank off my sweater and pull up my black tank top. He just stares at the scars on my stomach, looking angry. I shove my tank top back down and shrug my sweater over my head. He scoots closer to me and takes my arms in his hands. He gently kisses all of my scars, taking his time on the bigger ones. When he's done, he moves his right hand to my cheek and pulls me towards him. Our lips connect again. I smile when I pull back, looking at our interconnected fingers.

"You are so beautiful," he says, brushing some of my hair back.

"Not really," I say, shaking my head.

"Heather, shut up. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And the best one I've ever met. Scars and all. Baggage and all. And I'll always protect you. I swear. Nothing will hurt you when I'm around."

I blush as I peck him on the cheek. I glance behind me at the clock.

"Oh my god, Pav. It's 12:30. You need to sleep. You won't be able to stay awake long enough to get out of the lobby. Let's go to bed."

He takes me back to his room, and we both climb into bed and snuggle up to each other.

"Goodnight, Marky. I'll see you tomorrow."

I give him one last peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Heather...Sparky."

He kissed my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Oof! Heavy stuff. I edited her story to make it a little less dramatic and more believable. However, fun fact, Mark's story is actually true. Mark Pavelich did accidentally shoot his friend while hunting. : ((( Poor guy. **On a more serious note, if any of the readers have experienced any form of domestic abuse or sexual assault, know that you are not alone and that you can reach out to anyone, including me.[This website](https://victimconnect.org/resources/national-hotlines/) has resources for people who are in difficult situations. If you are experiencing assault or abusive behavior from a spouse or partner, please reach out if you can. Stay strong everyone. <3 **
> 
> xx mila


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and Pav spend the morning together. Heather apologizes to Julie. The girls and their men go on a little adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No warnings for this chapter.**

# Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**Pav's P.O.V.**

I yawn as I sit up in bed. Last night was a long, emotional night. I shake my head and rub my eyes.

"Morning, Buzzy," I say as I shuffle into the small bathroom, running a hand through my hair.

"Morning, Pav. How was that four hour shower last night?"

I smile and grab my toothbrush.

"It was great. Thanks."

I've been known to take a lot of really long showers. It's the way I am. I like long showers. They help me clear my head and relax. Luckily, I got stuck with Buzz, who can handle my long showers. And the lack of warm water.

"So what was up with Heather yesterday?"

"Oh, she was just upset about a fight she had with Julie," I respond, trying not to uncover her secret.

"Oh. Okay. Did you finally tell her about…you know…?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Pav."

He turns towards me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. She needed to know," I say, shrugging.

Buzz simply smiles and nods.

"Okay," he says and leaves the bathroom.

We don't say anything else that morning.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

I sigh as I pull my sweater over my head. I look in the mirror and wipe a few tears that have fallen. I take a deep breath and turn towards the door. I open it and step out. Julie is facing her clothes chest, her back to me, stuffing some clothes in.

"Julie, can we talk?" She turned, tears streaming down her face.

"It was my fault. I should have just told you! You deserved to know! I'm so sorry, I just..I didn't want to hurt you, again. And you're right, Brett was my fault. I pushed you into him! I-" her voice caught, and she coughed.

"Julie, it wasn't your fault. It was mine! Pav told me last night. I totally get why you didn't tell me. You didn't want to scare me or hurt me. I just kept pushing you and pushing you. Brett wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have just gone to my mom and dad or someone to help me, but I was scared. And when I was mad at you, I just picked something that I could get angry about and blamed it on you."

"Heather, let's just agree that it was both of our faults. And that it will never happen again, because that was truly awful. I'm so sorry that I didn't respect you enough to tell you."

"And I'm sorry that I kept pushing even after you said no. And also that I yelled at you and blamed you for something that neither of us could have controlled."

We hug and wipe the tears that fell.

"Oh, god! We have to get into the right mind set! We have a game to play today!"

"Oh gosh! You're so right! Come on, let's go kick some Swedish ass!" I yell, high-fiving her.

She laughs as she high-fives me back.

* * *

**Pav's P.O.V.**

I tap my foot on the blue carpeted floor. I could practically feel the nerves pulsing through my body. We are playing Sweden. Sweden's pretty good. I'm not sure how much of a chance we really have against them. Coach Patrick peeks his head around the corner.

"Game time, guys,"

I take a deep breath and grab my stick, standing up and walking towards the ice.

Here we go. Game time indeed.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

"If he plays on it? Can he hurt it any worse?'

"No, but it would be very painful for him, and he won't be able to do very much."

Uncle Herbie glances at Julie and I. He whirls around and stalks into the locker room.

"This is unbelievable. You guys are playing like it's some throw away game up in Rochester. Who we playing, Rammer?" He glances towards Mike.

"Sweden," Rammer says, quietly.

I always loved his voice. I always thought it was kind of cute how his voice was so deep and manly, like his body, but how he always spoke so softly.

"Yeah, you're damn right! Sweden!" Uncle Herbie yells as he flips over a small table.

A lot of the boys jerk back a little in fear.

"In the Olympics!"

He paces around the room, eyeing the boys. His eyes fall on poor, poor Robbie.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Put your gear on!"

Robbie slowly looks up and grimaces in pain.

"I said put your gear on!"

"But, Doc told me I can't play-"Robbie starts.

"Yeah, I know. You got a bad bruise. You know what, put your street clothes on, 'cause I got no time for quitters."

"Come on, Herb. Nobody's quitting here," Rizzo jumps in.

"You worry about your own game. Plenty there to keep you busy."

He glances back at Robbie.

"A bruise on the leg is a hell of a long way from the heart, you candy-ass!"

"What'd you call me?"

"You heard me."

"You want me to play, huh? Is that what you want?"

"I want you to be a hockey player!"

"I am a hockey player! You want me to play on one leg, huh? I'll play on one leg!"

"That'll get them going." Uncle says on his way out.

"Will that make you happy? Huh, Herb?" Robbie continues to yell in the background.

"Oh, yeah. I'll clean up." Coach Patrick replies.

"I am a hockey player!" Robbie screams.

"Herb! Herb! Herb!" Jimmy calls from the goal.

"Jimmy!" Uncle Herbie holds out his hand.

Jim retreats back into the net and blocks another shot.

"Herb! Herb!"

"Jimmy! Come on out!"

Jim leaves his position at the goal, and Mark Johnson skates out onto the ice.

I throw my hands up as Billy's shot goes into the goal.

"Yes!" I yell, hugging Julie.

"Well, I would say that this has been a pretty successful Olympics so far," Buzzy says, his arm laid across his girlfriend, Gayle's shoulders.

"I would say so, as well," Bah agrees, squeezing Julie's waist.

Pav just smiles and kisses the top of my head, as our fingers intertwine.

"I enjoyed it. Especially when Uncle yelled at Robbie," I say, giggling.

"Yeah, that was freaking hilarious," Bah says, chuckling.

We all sit down at a table. We laugh and chat through a nice little dinner. When everyone is finished eating, we all head back to the Olympic village.

"Guys, we can't get in there," Julie says.

"Ah, shit. That's right. Hold on, I got this, guys. Go around to that gate over there," Bah orders.

"Okay…" I say, shrugging.

Julie and I follow to the spot where Bah had pointed. We wait, huddled together and rubbing our arms in the cold.

"Ouch, Pav. Watch where you're walking, man!" I hear Buzzy whisper.

"Sorry, Buzz," Pav's small, quiet voice whispers back.

"Buzzy walk faster! I'm about to run you over!" Bah whispers.

"I am sorry. My legs are quite tired, and these bushes are scratchy," Buzz responds.

Julie and I giggle.

"Julie? Heather? Was that you?"

"Hey, fellas. Where'd you go?" Julie asked.

"Um, I'm not really sure, actually," Bah says, rustling around.

"Wait, I have an idea. Heather, you there?" Pav asks.

"Mhm?"

"Just keep talking."

"Um, okay. Well, it's really cold out here, and I really would like to go inside and get warmer. It would be nice to drink hot chocolate and sit by a fireplace. I-"

"Hey you," Pav's arms wind around my waist.

"Hey you," turn my head to look at him.

I accidentally eye his lips and see a smirk laying on them. I glance back at his eyes, and he bites his lip. He kisses me. I smile snaking my arm around his shoulders and neck, pulling him deeper.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhh, PAV! Get it, boy!" Bah yells and hoots.

"Oh, good god! Get a room you two!" Gayle yells, jokingly.

"Alright. We will."

I laugh as Pav pulls me along. He pulled me through a giant hole in the fence, covered by a bunch of – as Buzz put it - really scratchy bushes. He pulls me towards his room. When we are inside his room, he spins me around and kisses my lips. We stagger back and fall onto the bed. I giggle as he rolls me over so that he is on top of me.

I brush my fingers across his cheek. I trace the outline of his lips. He brushes back my hair and strokes my cheek. He leans down slowly. His soft lips brush against mine. Then the pressure increases, and we are kissing again. He sits up and tries to lift his shirt off his body. However, his sore arms can only get his shirt halfway up. I giggle. That giggle quickly turns into a laugh. Pav gives up and starts laughing. He rolls off of me and grabs his stomach. I bury my face in the comforter, my face probably as red as a tomato. As our laughing slows, I wipe my eyes and turn my face towards Pav. He grabs my hand and kisses the front of it. I laugh a couple more times. Pav smiles at me and strokes my hand.

"I'm gonna go now," I whisper.

"Okay. Bye," Pav whispers back and leans towards me.

He kisses me again, and I smile.

I wave at the door, blowing him a kiss.

I smile the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Cuties. We stan.
> 
> xx mila


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and Pav have a sweet moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No warnings for this chapter.**

# Chapter Sixteen

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

"They said no," Craig Patrick says, walking into the small room.

The boys are just lounging around, chilling out. We were told earlier by Uncle Herb that the game time may have been moved to eight o'clock instead of five o'clock.

"What do you mean 'they said no?'" Bah asks, sitting up.

"They said no. The game will be played at five, like scheduled. The tv stations aren't gonna broadcast the game until eight though."

"Ha! Imagine that. You all are gonna play the game, but most of the world won't even know the outcome until four hours later," Julie says.

"The world may not want to know the outcome," Robbie says, rubbing a hand across his face.

"I doubt that," I say, smiling widely. "I mean, you guys pretty much crushed Czechoslovakia."

We're laying on the couch in that fire room, where Pav and I shared our secrets. His head is resting on my lap, and I am stroking his soft brown hair.

"You beat Norway. Then you almost lost to West Germany, but you beat them, too. Now you have to play the big red bear. The Soviet machine."

"Mhm," he says, his eyes closed.

"Are you scared?"

"Nah," he says and sits up. "Not scared. More like nervous. Anxious. Worried."

I nod, looking up and out the window.

"But I'm also really wired. Excited. Pumped up."

"How's that?" I ask, looking back at him.

"I wanna show these bastards how we play hockey in America," he says, and his face stretches into a gigantic smile.

I smile back and shake my head.

"I guess so. I think that you will."

Pav starts to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I just remembered something."

"What?"

"So you know how we keep getting all those telegrams and letters and stuff?"

"Yeah?"

"Well we got this one a couple days ago, from this lady in Texas."

"Oh? What'd it say?"

He smiles.

"'Beat those commie bastards. Herb shared it with us.'"

I chuckle and nod my head.

"Well, that's the plan."

"You want to know something else?"

"What?"

He chuckles.

"Remember that time that Philly got on the ice with his stick, and it broke in half?"

"Of course! That was hilarious, how could I forget?"

"And that time that it happened to Bah and Buzzy and Dave Christian and Jack?"

"Yeah. Why? Do you know who did it or something?"

"Kind of…"

I tilt my head. Pav smiles sheepishly. I furrow my eyebrows and then I understand. I cover my mouth as I giggle.

"Oh my god, that was you?"

He nods, silently laughing.

"How'd you do it?"

"I sawed their sticks in half and then taped them back together with clear tape. Then when they got out on the ice and used their sticks, they cracked in half."

"That was really clever!"

"Thanks, Sparky," he says and ruffles my hair.

"No problem, babe."

"I also, um taped their skates. So when they got onto the ice, they fell."

I laugh, leaning my head back.

"Oh, god. I'm so anxious. I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight."

"You will. We will. It'll be okay."

He chuckles. I stare at him, my head tilted.

"What?" he asks.

"I don't know. You're just so chill about it. Like it's just another game," I respond.

"It is, though."

"It is what?"

"Just another game."

"Is it really though? I mean with all the political stuff and the tension between Russia and the U.S.? It's just...it seems like so much more."

"It's just a game to me. That's what I have to view it as."

"Why?"

"That's the only way I can cope with it. It's just another game. If we win, we win. If we lose, we lose. We're going to fight hard and try our best. We can only play the best game we can."

I nod.

"That's a good way to look at it, I guess. I'm not simple like you. I can't look at it that way. I can't get all of the hatred and fear out of the way. It fogs up my vision. Makes the game look like something more serious than it really is."

There are a few minutes of silence before I speak up again.

"You know that Julie and I had that big fight."

"Oh yeah...what was that about?"

"It's my fault, really. I couldn't let it go. I kept pushing and pushing until she yelled at me. Then I got mad-"

"At who?"

"I don't know. Julie for not cooperating, Brett for doing what he did to me, myself for not just letting it go, you for not telling me-"

"What do you mean 'not telling you?'?"

"Not telling me about the accident. That's what started the fight with Julie. Bah told her about it. When I asked her, she wouldn't tell me. I guess I got upset that my best friend knew something about my boyfriend that I didn't."

He smiles.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah...Is that okay?"

"Yeah. It's great actually. It's nice to hear someone call me their 'boyfriend.'"

I giggle.

"Yeah, well, you know. It's nice to call someone my boyfriend. And know that it's for real this time."

"I like having a girlfriend. It makes me feel important."

"I like having a boyfriend. It makes me feel…safe," I respond and shrug.

"Good. I hope that's true."

"It is. I can already tell," I say, rubbing my hand up and down his arm.

"All I want to do is protect you. But…I'm not sure that I can do it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a very strong person. I can't…I can't figure out how to be strong again."

"You look strong to me."

"I just put on a brave face. I'm not strong. I'm not strong. I'm just…me."

"Well, I think that you're a lot stronger than you think that you are. And I think that you'll kick some serious Soviet ass tomorrow."

"I hope so."

"I have faith in you. We'll be stronger together."

I look at the clock and sigh. He does the same. We both stand up and lock fingers. We saunter back to his room. He turns around to face me.

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Sleep well, okay?"

"Okay. You too?"

"Yeah. I'll do my best."

He places his hands on my cheeks and kisses me again. When he reaches his bed, he pulls back his sheets.

"Pav?"

"Mhm?" he says and turns around.

"For the record, I really like 'just you' Pav. You're Mark Thomas Pavelich. And he's is a pretty cool dude," I say and wink on my way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Poor Pav is so self-conscious. Heather just wants her baby to be happy!
> 
> xx mila


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team and the girls have some thoughts just before the game starts. This game that might be the biggest game of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No warnings for this chapter.**

# Chapter Seventeen

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

I yawn and sit up. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and rub my eyes, sighing and taking a deep breath.

"Big-ass day." Julie whispers, facing the wall.

"Yeah," I reply, my eyes tracing the shapes on the carpet.

"Are you scared for them?"

"Nervous. Not scared."

"I'm scared. I mean, it's not that I don't trust them or anything but I just…I don't know. I mean have you seen the Soviets? They are freaking huge! I mean they're seriously intimidating and really, really scary. And I haven't even gotten to talking about-"

"Julie, I know. They're big and scary. They're a hell of a lot better than us and they could absolutely kill us. But, have you seen us? We're pretty damn good, too. We may not be the best, but we're strong. We fight like nothing else, and we are tough as hell."

"Yeah we really are pretty tough, aren't we?"

"I think so. These boys continue to amaze me," I say, smiling and shaking my head.

"Bah doesn't seem very nervous."

"Neither does Pav. He doesn't seem anything, really."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. I tried to talk to him about it yesterday, but he was really nonchalant about everything. He kept saying how it was just a game and all this."

"Yeah Bah was saying stuff like that. He was saying how he couldn't believe that he was even here, and that he didn't even think he was going to make the team."

"Wow, I didn't know that he felt that way. I don't know. We seem more nervous than the boys."

She sighs and nods.

"Let's go pep up our boys. That's what we're here for right?"

"I guess so," I reply and smile.

So, we jump into the car and start on our way to the rink. When we get there, it is really crowded. I mean there are people everywhere. I feel like I can barely breathe there are so many bodies moving around me.

"Wow, it's even more crowded than I thought it would be," I say, winding around a man trying to take a picture of something.

"Yeah, me too. I guess this is kind of a bigger deal than we realized," she responds, looking around for the entrance to the boys' locker room. She must have spotted it because she grabs my arm and tugs me towards some direction. I thank god I'm walking behind her because every step she takes clears the path ahead of us for me. As the people begin to crush in on us, Julie flashes her badge, and the guards let us in. The door closes with a banging sound, and we stop to take a breath.

"Thank god," Julie breathes out.

"Yeah, really," I respond with a chuckle. "I can finally breathe."

She smiles as we start to make our way down the hallway. We get to my uncle's office, and Julie knocks on the doorframe.

"Hey Coach! Just wanted to wish you good luck! We're gonna go pump up the boys, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead. Just don't say anything to pressuring, okay?" he responds.

"Of course, Uncle Herbie. Thanks!" I yell, grabbing Julie and tugging her down the hallway.

We reach the door to the actual locker part of the locker room. We stop outside the door and listen for some piece of evidence that the boys are even in the room. It's completely silent inside, and the lights are a little dimmed.

"They haven't already left, have they?" Julie asks, looking at me.

"No…they couldn't have. Warmups haven't started yet," I reply.

"Why is it so quiet then?"

"They're probably just nervous."

"Yeah, well they're making me nervous," she says, biting her lip and glancing into the tiny, skinny window on the outside of the door.

"Well, just take a breath and calm down. If you're nervous, it'll make them ten times more nervous. Just fake confidence. It'll be fine," I say, smiling at her.

She shakes her head and smiles back at me.

"Thanks, Heather! You're so right!" she says, her smile getting even bigger.

She nods at me and takes my hand, squeezing and then letting it go. We turn to face the door, and Julie opens it slowly. Several of the boys' heads shoot up in nervous shock.

"Hey guys," Julie says with a smile. "How are you?" She looks around with widened eyebrows. "You know what…never mind that was a stupid question. You're nervous, scared maybe, excited, and probably a lot of other stuff. Well, boys, I am here to get rid of that. You should be ecstatic that you are here. You should be grateful that you are here. Most of all, you should be proud that you are here. Only two teams in the entire world are playing tonight. Only us and them. You have proven that you can do this, and that should be reward enough. You are all amazing hockey players. Don't let anyone tell you anything different. Love you all!"

She leans against the wall and looks to me. All the boys' faces follow hers. I gulp moving to stand in the center of the room and smiling down at the floor.

"So, when my uncle asked me to come and help you all, I was a little reluctant. I don't know I was kind of scared. I thought that he was asking me to help coach you. I could never do what you do – I'm not a hockey player. But as Julie said, you are hockey players. And every single one of you was chosen for a reason. Whatever reason that is, I couldn't tell you, but I've watched you grow as people, as players, and as friends," I look between Jack and Robbie when I say this. "I know you've struggled and been in pain and just really hated this sometimes. But, you stuck with it. You stayed here and tried your best no matter what you were going through. You are some of the bravest, most dedicated, confident, sweet guys I know. And you are so right to feel all those things, because all of you are all of those things. I am so, so, so proud of you, and I love you all so much. Also, not to put pressure on you, but don't let me down. I'll be pissed."

I lean against the wall as the boys chuckle a little in response. We wait in silence for my uncle to come down and give his speech. He always gives the best speeches out of everyone. After what seems like ages, Uncle Herbie eventually comes in. He walks into the room and glances around a few times.

"Great moments are born from great opportunity, and that's what you have here tonight, boys. That's what you've earned here tonight. One game; if we played them ten times, they might win nine. But not this game, not tonight. Tonight, we skate with them. Tonight we stay with them, and we shut them down because we can. Tonight, we are the greatest hockey team in the world. You were born to be hockey players—every one of you, and you were meant to be here tonight. This is your time. Their time is done. It's over. I'm sick and tired of hearing about what a great hockey team the Soviets have. Screw 'em. This is your time. Now go out there and take it!"

I look at Julie with a huge smile on my face. I knew his speech would be a good one. His speeches always are, and this one was by far his best. Julie turns on her heel and leaves the room. I glance back up at the boys and smile. I consider saying something additional, but decide not to considering the powerful note my uncle left. So, I, too, turn on my heel and leave the room.

We go out to the exit door, waiting for the boys to gather their equipment and get onto the ice. On the way down, I look at all of the telegrams covering the walls and painting the wallpaper with pretty colors. I stop to read some of the short ones and smile at the messages from children and adults from all over the country. We wait with smiles on our faces as the boys start to exit in a straight line.

"They look so good," I say to Julie as the cameras start to flash.

"Yeah, they really do," she responds.

They all file out. When Pav reaches me, he looks over and smiles. I wink at him and giggle. He look back to face Rizzo with a determined look on his face. I bite my lip at his cuteness. When all the boys have filed out onto the ice and the cameras have stopped flashing wildly like strobe lights that are out of sync, Julie takes my hand and we head out to the ice.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final game. The miracle on ice. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **No warnings for this chapter.**

# Chapter Eighteen

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V.**

I close my eyes and intertwine my fingers. I rock back and forth on my heels, not wanting to see what's happening but just to listen to the drone of the crowd and the constant sound of blades cutting into the ice. At one point, the sound of hockey almost disappears, and all I can hear is the distant chorus of USA, USA, USA. It's a comforting sound, and I almost forget where I am until Julie shakes my arm. I open my eyes, looking into her widened eyes. The smile on her face is the biggest I've ever seen it before.

"Look at the clock!" she yells at me.

I glance up towards the huge, glowing letters to see the numbers counting down from fifteen. A smile breaks out across my face, and I run my hand through my hair. I can practically sense the anxiousness at ten. The tenseness at nine. The hope at eight. The belief at seven. The doubt at six. The stress at five. The excitement at four. The disbelief at three. The relief at two. And the pride at one.

We won…wait…we won? How…we actually won…I can't believe it. This game is a miracle. It's the first, and probably the only, miracle I'll ever live to see, but it is a miracle just the same. As soon as I snap out of my state of shock, I turn to Julie who is practically screaming her head off. She turns to me with a grin bigger than any I've ever seen before. I didn't even think it was possible to smile bigger than that, but I guess I was wrong. My face is in pure shock as I stare into Julie's bright blue eyes. I can't believe it.

Once I snap out of my trance, I look towards the ice to see the entire bench cleared and the boys racing all over the ice, tackling each other and smiling too big for their faces. Jack attacks Rammer and sends him into the ice. I laugh as they hug each other on the floor. The next thing I know, people are flooding the ice, and Julie is dragging me onto the ice. I congratulate the boys as I go along. A lot of them go straight in for the hug or a kiss on the cheek. My fingers reach up to continually wipe my face whenever sweat from one of the boys' hair drips onto my cheek. I'm brought into the wide, strong arms of someone I didn't have time to distinguish. When he pulls back, I laugh, seeing the goofy look of pure joy on Bah's face. I raise up on my tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. He winks in response and turns back around when Buzzy taps him on the shoulder.

"Do I get one?"

I turn at the sound of Mark's soft voice, smiling at him. He skates a step towards me and pulls me against him, grinning down at me. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and wind my arms around his neck the best I can. He's already taller than me, but his skates make him at least a foot taller.

"You can get one anytime you'd like. But yours," I respond, putting my finger to his lips, "goes here."

He grins even wider and uses his hand to pull my lips to his. Our lips mold together in passion and joy. When I pull back, I don't want to open my eyes. The heat between us is enough to make me sweat, even in the rink. I don't even mind that his sweaty forehead brushed against mine when we kissed. I hug him tightly after that. We almost fall over when I falter a little on the slippery ice, but, luckily, Mark is an unbelievable skater and caught us both before we hit the ice. He laughs and kisses my cheek. We stay on the ice for what seems like forever, unintentionally rubbing our victory in the Soviets' faces. When the boys finally go to shower, the rink is far past empty. It's just the boys and us.

"I can't believe this, Julie. Not only did we beat the Russians, but now we have the chance to win the entire Olympics!" I say excitedly, plopping down on the bench.

My uncle, Craig, and Doc all went back to talk to the boys and get ready to leave. Despite the celebrations, they would need to be ready to play the next day. Julie and I stayed out on the ice.

"Me neither. This is the most amazing thing. It really was a miracle," she says, smiling at me.

"Yeah, it honestly was."

We stay out for a little longer before leaving the rink and waiting outside in the snow for the boys. To pass the time, we start to make and throw snowballs at each other. The door to the stadium opens and the boys start to file out, so we stop to greet them. When Mark comes out, I run up to him, sneaking under his arm and winding mine around his waist, pulling him against me. He smiles and kisses on top of my head.

We all go out to a bar to celebrate the win and then back to the Olympic Village to hang out. Like they did before, the boys had to help sneak us into the village. Mark and I go to the lobby area we had gone to when I got into my fight with Julie. We sit on the couch, my elbows on his thighs and head on his stomach. His arms rest on my stomach and draw circles through the fabric of my shirt. I smile, watching the fire crackle in the hearth.

"What happens when we get back?"

"What?" I ask, moving to look Mark in the face.

"When we get back from all this...what happens with...us, you know? How do we handle our relationship?"

"Well, I'll be in Minnesota and so will you. I say we just keep doing what we're doing. It'll all work out for the best."

He smiles, moving a piece of hair out of my eyes. "You're so positive all the time. How can you be like that?"

"I don't know...I guess I've never really thought about it. It's kinda just the way I am, I guess."

"I love it. That's one of the things I love about you. You make me feel better about everything."

I smile. "Well, I'm flattered. Thank you. I'm glad I make you feel better."

"I really do love you, Heather."

"I know. I really love you too, Mark. And I'm so proud of you."

He says nothing but pulls me closer so that I'm under his chin. We sit like this for what seems like hours until the sun comes up.

"So, I know like...I said that you winning against the Russians would impress me, but um...seeing that you did, I'm gonna need you to win me the gold as well."

He laughs, kissing my cheek and smiling down at me. I break into a smile as well, leaning into him.

"For you, I'd win anything and everything."

"I love you so much, you conehead."

"I love you, too."

I stand up and pull him up after me. He winds his arms around my waist, and I hold his hands on my hips.

"Well, it's pretty late, and you have to go rest so that you can win me that gold."

"Fair enough. The next time you see me, I'll have a gold medal around my neck."

"You'd better."

The next time I saw him, sure enough, there it was: the shining gold medal hanging around his neck.

My conehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Ahh! They're so cute. We stAn.
> 
> xx mila


	20. Thank You!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thank you note to all of my readers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: same warnings as in 15. Chapter Fourteen**

Hiii! Mila here :). I just wanted to thank everyone so much who read this and left reviews and stuff. I"m so glad that you all enjoyed it! I don't know if I'll ever do another story that is Miracle related. I might have some ideas for a sequel, but my plate is pretty full right now with other ideas. Once again, thank you guys so so much for reading and definitely look out for more updates from me and other stories that I'll be posting!

If you are interested in submitting a writing request to me, you can totally do so in my inbox or my email! Or by messaging one of my tumblrs :)).

I love you guys! xx mila :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm posting this at the end again just for reference. If any of the readers have experienced any form of domestic abuse or sexual assault, know that you are not alone and that you can reach out to anyone, including me. Once again, [this website](https://victimconnect.org/resources/national-hotlines/) has resources for people who are in difficult situations. If you are experiencing assault or abusive behavior from a spouse or partner, please reach out if you can. I want everyone to be healthy, safe, and happy. Stay strong everyone. <3

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Thanks for reading!!


End file.
